


In Every Stitch

by quizasvivamos



Series: In Every Stitch [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fashion Designer Blaine, Fashion Designer Kurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Runway Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24-year-old Blaine Anderson and 26-year-old Kurt Hummel are both breakout designers who had gained the attention of the public by competing on the reality television hit Project Runway in their respective seasons. When both are invited back to compete in the All Star challenge, the competition heats up, tension builds between the two, and what happens off camera changes everything.</p><p>*PLEASE READ: The pairings of Kurtofsky and Blam are only in the characters' pasts, and Kurt and Blaine are endgame. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is my first ever attempt at writing a chaptered Klaine fic.

**Day 1: Introductions**

 

Blaine Anderson stepped off the subway and made his way up the stone steps onto the busy Manhattan street to be greeted by a camera crew. He knew what to do, after all, this was all expected, and it's not like he hadn't done this before. So he smiled, adjusted his bag on his shoulder, put on his pink signature Ray Ban sunglasses, and pulled out the handle on his rolling suitcase in attempt to act as naturally as possible as he made his way to the Atlas hotel.

After only a few short months away from the show, Blaine was asked to return in a battle of the titans of Project Runway in an All Star showdown. He had made it to the final three in his season, and he was confident that he could at the very least do it again if not win the whole thing. But it wasn't as if he was completely oblivious of the competition with which he would be faced. The crème de la crème of the past nine seasons would be joining him once again to battle it out at Parson's. His pulse quickened as he continued forward.

-s-

Kurt Hummel strutted down the broad city sidewalk, boot-clad, chin high, and with an air of confidence so tangible that the blurred-faced pedestrians stepped to the side to let him pass through for fear of being crushed as the small insignificant creatures they were.

Although he was still bitter about his near miss of a loss during his season nearly a decade ago, he had faith that he would earn his rightful title this time around. No. He knew he would win. Top of his class at FIT, at nineteen he was the youngest designer to ever compete and nearly win Project Runway. And now that he was twenty-six, he had to give everything his soul could muster in this competition so that he could finally establish himself as a legitimate designer. He worked for this, and he deserved it all.

-s-

Blaine arrived outside the hotel and was followed close behind by none other than Kurt Hummel. No one had to tell him who he was. When Blaine was still just screwing around in his garage of a workshop trying to get his patterns and designs just right to match the visions in his head, he was watching Kurt Hummel compete on season two. He admired his designs and his ability to whip up the most whimsical clothing in such a short amount of time with each piece flawlessly tailored. He never once thought that his teenage dream of one day appearing on the show would ever come true and that he would follow in the footsteps of this man or even meet him for that matter.

The camera crews stopped as they approached the elevator and forced a meeting between the two: this was it. Blaine took a deep breath and tried not to show that he was nervous as hell in Kurt's presence.

"It's such a great pleasure to meet you," Blaine said, smiling and extending his hand to Kurt.

"Likewise," Kurt responded flatly and unconvincingly, taking Blaine's hand in a stiff and brief handshake. "I've seen your work on your season. It's not bad," he added.

Blaine wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not, so he decided to take it for what it was. After all, this was a competition, and the clichéd "I'm not here to make friends" played over and over in Blaine's head as he relaxed and prepared himself to meet the rest of the designers.

An awkward silence ensued during the elevator ride, and Blaine was grateful when it was over. He pushed his way into the hotel suite to be greeted by even more familiar faces.

"Amanda! I had no idea you'd be coming back," Blaine said, beaming. "Who knew we'd find ourselves competing against each other again - and so soon." Amanda was a fellow contestant on the eighth season with Blaine and had made it all the way to the top four before being eliminated due to a very unfortunate hot glue gun incident. Blaine knows not to bring it up. He and Amanda had actually bonded a bit in their time on the show together and occasionally helped each other out.

Amanda smiled back, got up from where she sat on the chaise, and enveloped Blaine in her arms, squeezing his back by his shoulder blades. "And I'm so glad it's you," she practically whispered in his ear. "If I had to put up with any of those divas from our season, I might have been forced to self-sabotage for the sake of my sanity," she said, laughing quietly as she let go of Blaine.

Before long, all were acquainted: there was the pioneer Anthony Roe from season one, Kurt Hummel from season two, Gerard Sno from season three, Michael Seth from season four, Pearl from season five, Morgan Kinsley from season six, Luke Mann from season seven, Blaine Anderson and Amanda Adams from season eight, and, last but not least, Tanya Harper from season nine.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had positioned himself in a corner away from the crowd, arms crossed, glass of wine cupped in his hand and stem held lightly between his middle and ring fingers, swirling it gently. He was apparently completely disinterested in the goings on, the reunions for some and orientation for others. Kurt had seemed very witty and very much a character in his season from what was shown on camera, but now Blaine wasn't so sure. He had learned that reality television could be so far off from the actual reality of things.

Blaine tried to remain optimistic, and being his usual friendly self, made his way across the room towards Kurt, but, before he could say anything, Kurt began speaking, gaze not really focused on anything or anyone in particular.

"So according to your bio, your mom taught you how to sew. How endearing. And you wear those bowties and your hair is straight out of the fifties. Who do you think you are, Buddy Holly…?"

"What?" Blaine responded, caught off-guard, unsure of whether Kurt had actually said what he believed he had heard. "Buddy..? Who?"

"Exactly," Kurt replied in a bored drawl, seemingly not amused by his own joke.

"What's your problem?" Blaine asked coolly. Wow, Blaine thought. Was this guy really that much of a dick?

"You. But soon after I win this whole thing, I won't have any problems," Kurt retorted. "Every home-taught, unprofessional, and unskilled designer like yourself believes that they actually have a place in the realm of fashion. News flash, Anderson: this is my world, and, just because you placed third in your season doesn't mean that you belong in it."

Blaine's mouth hung open in disbelief as he stared at Kurt and the smirk he wore on his too smug, flawless porcelain face. Yeah, he was pretty, Blaine thought, but he was really starting to wonder what was up this guy's ass.

"Well, we'll see, come tomorrow, if I'm really any competition to you," Blaine replied. "The games haven't even begun yet, but when they do, you'll see just how much an amateur can accomplish, Hummel. Your ego could use a bit of a deflating, because, on top of your big head, I can't see past your obnoxiously tall hair. I'd hate to get stuck behind you during a show."

"Oh, so you play dirty too, I see. You won't need to see past me, because I am the show. Hope you go home soon back to whatever hick town from whence you came," Kurt spat.

"I'm from Chicag-," Blaine tried to cut in.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just let our work speak for us. And mine is quite loud. I'll see you on the runway," Kurt scoffed.

Blaine stepped back to rejoin the others, still reeling from the interaction. He thought it seemed odd how Kurt was so quick to take jabs at his aptitude in fashion. Maybe, Kurt felt that he might actually be a worthy competitor and this was an attempt at intimidation? The idea boosted Blaine's ego a bit, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still a little hurt and confused.

He idolized Kurt as a designer. He believed that Kurt was by far one of the most, if not the most, talented designers ever to appear on Project Runway, and he was in shock that he hadn't won his season.

Blaine had followed the show quite religiously, and Kurt's season had been one of his favorites. He also had a bit of a celebrity crush on Kurt, but now, the idea of this man he had created in his head was quickly deteriorating. Still, he was drawn to something about him.

-s-

Later that evening, Kurt stepped out to make a phone call. He held the phone to his ear as he listened to ring again and again until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line sounded.

"Sorry I'm calling so late, but I was thinking about you and Carole. And, um, I know I'm a grown man now, but I'm actually terrified about this whole competition. I mean, I'm getting older, Dad, and what if I never make enough money to be able to say that school was worth it?" Kurt rambled quietly into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, kiddo. No regrets, remember? I thought it was always about following your dream. Since when did you get so cynical?" Burt asked.

"It is, and I know, I'm in New York, I'm making clothes, and I'm gradually getting my name out there, but it just feels like something's missing...like, there's something more to be had, and I've been working so hard while feeling like my efforts are fruitless," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, you're so ridiculously talented, that it makes me wonder where it came from. First of all, you're going to win this time, and you know it. I believe in you, and I think things will start to fall into place soon enough. I'll always be your biggest fan, kid," Burt said.

"I know, Dad, and that's why I knew talking to you would make me feel better. You always seem to know what to say. I'm going to win this thing for me, for us. I love you," Kurt said, yawning.

"I love you too, Kurt. Now get some sleep. You've got a lot to look forward to. Good night."

 

* * *

 

**Day 2: Challenge # 1: To the Market**

 

Kurt woke up at the crack of dawn with a regained confidence for the day ahead. Today was the first challenge of the competition, and someone was already going home. Judging from what each of these people had done in their past seasons, he was sure he had nothing to worry about.

After he showered, completed his moisturizing routine, and put together the most impeccable outfit, he headed into the kitchen of the hotel suite where slowly but surely the rest of the contestants were gathering before it was time to leave for Parson's. He made a beeline for the coffee machine, poured himself a cup, and then noticed that Blaine was already sitting at the breakfast bar sipping his own cup and talking animatedly with Amanda.

Kurt wasn't sure what bothered him so much about Blaine, but he had seen what he could do during his season, and this kid did have talent. The only thing Kurt felt threatened by was the fact that Blaine specialized in menswear when Kurt only dabbled in that area on occasion. His style was old Hollywood, chic with a modern twist, and his work was well-tailored, albeit, not as well as Kurt's. He hadn't gone to school like Kurt had; he taught himself mostly which made Kurt feel that his own skills set was superior.

He realized he had been staring at Blaine for the past five minutes and abruptly looked away hoping he hadn't noticed. Before he knew it, it was time to leave. Everyone gathered up their bags and sketch pads and headed out the door and into the city.

-s-

All ten contestants sat in the chairs next to the runway awaiting Heidi Klum's entrance and announcement, completely at mercy of whatever this show would throw their way this time around. Heidi turned the corner in a short, form-fitting, black and white color blocked dress looking beautiful as always. It was a shame she was also the messenger who often brought the news of the next insane challenge. She stopped halfway down the runway and faced the ten contestants.

"Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Project Runway All Stars! How's everyone doing today? It's so great to see you all again here to compete for the biggest Project Runway prize ever in our All Stars season," she announced. "There are ten of you here today, but, as you all know, in fashion, one day you're in and the next day you're out, so one of you will sadly be leaving tomorrow." There was a collective shifting in seats by the ten designers.

"For your first challenge, you will draw inspiration from the market! Grab your things because we're heading over to Eataly Italian Market. There, you will have forty-five minutes to sketch before we head over to Mood where you will be given a budget of three-hundred dollars and thirty minutes to pick out fabrics for your designs. You have until midnight tonight to complete your delectable looks. Good luck, designers, and see you on the runway!" Heidi concluded.

Blaine thought this was pretty straightforward, and he had no reason to worry just yet. They headed out into the warm autumn day where two SUVs were waiting for the designers prepared to take them across town to their destination. Blaine climbed in after Amanda only to be followed by Kurt Hummel who sat down in the seat next to Blaine. Blaine looked over, utterly confused, and noticed that Kurt had dark aviators on and was seemingly staring straight ahead as if he was alone in the vehicle.

Close up, he began to notice how deliberately coiffed the man's chestnut hair was, there was some very light stubble forming on his face, and, wow, his profile was something to inspire art, the way his nose was slightly upturned but still soft and his chin and cheek bones so nicely chiseled. He suddenly felt heat rising in his face, probably due to the proximity between them, Blaine told himself. He turned away to chat with Amanda for the few minutes they would be in the car and probably stuck in traffic. It was New York City, after all.

Kurt was glad his sunglasses were dark enough to deceive and covered just enough of his face. He felt the gaze of the other man on him and glanced sideways towards him. There he saw the most striking hazel eyes, a mix of brown, gray, and even some green, focused on him. He couldn't help but notice the thick curtain of eyelashes which complemented his eyes. It appeared the man had been studying him, but his eyes and expression were soft and held no sign of judgment. Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable, but was very soon disappointed when Blaine turned away.

They pulled up to the market, and filed out of the vehicles followed closely by the camera crew. Each designer ran off to various sections of the market to ogle vegetables, different shapes of pasta, and even people.

After wandering about, Kurt sat down at a table and began sketching as he watched the passersby. Blaine was not far off, leaning against a wall near an entrance to what appeared to be a kitchen.

Once their time was up, they gathered up their preliminary work and headed over to Mood.

As soon as Blaine set foot in Mood, Swatch came waddling up to him, tongue lolling, to greet him. He couldn't help but bend down and pet the adorable canine before remembering that he only had a short amount of time to pick his fabrics.

Kurt noticed Blaine's interaction with the dog and, passing him quickly, laughed to himself. Someone who was that easily distracted would not be a problem for him. He looked back again at Blaine and the dog and suddenly got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about the two of them was just - how could he describe it - adorable? He shook his head trying to dislodge the unwanted warm tingly thoughts and feelings he was having. This was no time to start feeling things. He turned away and raced up the stairs and into the aisles of fabric.

-s-

Once the designers entered the work room, they situated themselves at the long work tables, settled down, and began working on their garments. The tension in the air was so thick it was as if each designer was engulfed in his or her own cloud, mentally and physically isolated from each other, despite being mere feet away. Everyone quietly organized their fabrics, began to cut patterns, and started draping and taping things onto the dress forms.

Kurt had decided to create one of his signature structured dresses inspired by intriguing pasta he had found called fusilli bucati. He wasn't quite sure why it had caught his eye, but the coiled shape gave him an idea for a type of braiding he could do for his garment. When he was studying the pastas, he couldn't help but muse over the farfalle pasta which reminded him of the stupid bowties Blaine always wore.

Blaine carefully laid out his fabrics and began to drape on the dress form to see if they would look as planned. Knowing that he had to design for a female model, he decided to go with a very light and flowing dress. It was silly, he thought, what inspired him at the market. He couldn't help it, surrounded by all that food. He had closed his eyes and just took in all the amazing scents around him. Thus, his dress would be a visual representation of the wafting aromas of the market, warm and savory. He had chosen a warm earthy red sheer fabric with a tannish bronze but not too shiny fabric to accent and line the dress.

A few hours into the work day, Tim Gunn arrived and met with each designer. When he reached Blaine, Blaine only had the beginnings of a pretty simple looking one shoulder dress draped over the dress form that he was now pinning in preparation to sew.

"I love the colors and how effortless this looks. What was your inspiration?" Tim questioned.

Blaine chuckled to himself. "Well, you see, I couldn't spend all that time around food and not think about how hungry I was. I basically want my garment to embody the warmth and savoriness - is that even a word? - of the wonderfully seducing aromas of the food there."

Tim chuckled. "Well, Blaine, I think you're doing a lovely job so far, and I think you should continue on. Come to think of it, I think I'm becoming hungry from your little description and all this talk of food," he jested.

Kurt looked over at Blaine during his critique and sneered. "Simple draping will only get you so far," he mumbled to himself as Tim approached him. Kurt straightened up and stood practically at attention as he faced Tim Gunn.

"Kurt, it's lovely to see you again...and what have we got here? I'd say it's pretty obvious this is one of your designs - and as intricate as always," he said.

"Yes, well I present only my best work, which is everything," Kurt joked. Tim grinned as he ran his hand over the structured shoulder.

"This is very nicely done and your tailoring is impeccable as usual. Well, continue on then!" he added before walking over to the final two designers who had been patiently awaiting a critique.

Kurt could hear a not so nice critique coming from the other side of the room followed by a pained "make it work" which caused him to smirk and laugh to himself. He had this in the bag.

He quickly glanced around at some of the other designs: some were okay, and some caused Kurt to wonder what the hell that person was thinking. He continued on with his work humming proudly to himself.

-s-

Kurt sewed feverishly as the clock ticked down the final fifteen minutes of the night. This was it. He would only have about an hour in the morning to put the final touches on his dress before he had to dress his model and send her into hair and makeup.

"Ten minutes, guys!" Morgan called out.

Blaine placed the last stitch into the shoulder of his dress and began packing up his tools and cleaning up his workspace. He rubbed his hands together, placed them on his hips, and stood back to admire his finished garment. He was just hoping that the judges would be as delighted with it as he was. He shouldered his bag and exited the work room with the rest of the designers and was prepared for some much needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Day 3: The Judging**

 

"My god, what were you thinking? Was your inspiration the bathroom at the market?" Michael Kors spoke in his usual drawl, his face screwed up in disgust. Luke looked down at the floor trying to hide the embarrassment clearly creeping into his face and making its way to his eyes by means of tears.

"It looks like a baby threw up on your pants," Heidi Klum added.

"I'm not quite sure what you were going for. I'm just confused," Nina Garcia said.

The bottom three, Luke, Pearl, and Michael, stood in front of the judges trying to be brave soldiers but were about to shatter from the pressure. With bated breath, they waited to see who would get the axe.

"Pearl, you're safe. You can leave the runway. Michael, you are also safe. I'm sorry, Luke, that means that you are out," Heidi walked over to say goodbye before sending him to pack up his stuff and leave the competition for good.

And it starts, Kurt thought, as he planned out in his head who the next person would be to drop like the pesky little fly that they were. Not but twenty minutes prior was Kurt standing up there alongside Blaine and Amanda receiving praise for his work. He wasn't surprised either when Amanda was sent off the runway first and it was down to him and Blaine.

"Kurt, you are the winner of this challenge! Congratulations!" Heidi announced.

Yeah. This was going to be easy. Nothing could stop him now. Get off of my runway, he thought. It's Kurt's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 4: Challenge # 2: Fashion is Going to the Dogs**

 

Blaine sat up, stretching and yawning as he glanced at the clock by the bed. His neck cracked as he turned his head to the side using the heel of his hand. He wondered if he had even slept. It was going to be another long day, and the first thing he could think of was getting caffeine into his bloodstream. Some mornings, he wished he could just inject it through a syringe, but then he thought of how uncomfortable and dangerous that would actually be _and_ how creepy the idea sounded even to him.

Blaine joined a few of the others in the kitchen area as Pearl finished making eggs for those seated around the breakfast bar. It seemed like she always assumed the role of mama when she was in a group. Perhaps she was just accustomed to being the caretaker because of the age difference. She was probably at least twenty years senior the next oldest designer there. Whatever the reason, Blaine was very grateful for her thoughtfulness and care she showed the other contestants, and he thanked her by giving her a quick one-armed hug as she handed him a plate. He grabbed his mug of coffee and sat down.

Kurt was already out in the main room too but was not eating with the rest of the group. Instead, he stood by the big picture window and stared down at the city beneath him. Blaine stared at the back of his head suddenly wanting nothing more but to climb inside it and find out what makes this man tick, what he was thinking. He just wanted to know. Did something happen to him? Is that why he's so uptight? Does he miss home? Blaine began to enter dangerous territory. His thoughts broached some of the things he had been feeling but didn't want to address, so he turned his full attention to the breakfast in front of him.

-s-

"Today, we have a very special and unusual challenge for you guys! Bring out the models!" Heidi said with a sweeping gesture towards the entrance to the runway. Out walked an assortment of nine people with nine leashed dogs in tow.

"Your models are not of the human variety. Instead, you will be designing for these fashionable canines!"

Oh dear god, Kurt thought. He would consider himself more of a cat person, although he did not own one, and he was not eager to spend time with these smelly little beasts.

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, almost matching the silly grins plastered on some of the dogs' faces. He thought back to when he had his Border Collie, Zigzag, and it brought back memories of playing with him in the city park. Okay, so maybe it was a silly name, he thought, but he _was_ only a child. While this would certainly be a challenge, Blaine was up for it.

-s-

"Step away from the fabric, Anderson."

"But I was here first... _Hummel_."

"I really _don't_ think you want to go there with me," Kurt said, punctuating each consecutive word.

He reached for the fabric and attempted to get a grasp on the bolt before Blaine could, but Blaine clearly had the same idea and quickly reached out to grab at the fabric. Kurt's one hand fell on top of Blaine's. Whoa, his hands were so soft, Blaine thought. Kurt let his hand linger for a moment as he glared maliciously at Blaine. Blaine thought that Kurt was about to bare his teeth and start growling like one of the dogs before entering into a full on tug-o-war. It was hilarious and terrifying all at the same time.

But then Kurt quickly slid his hand off and around the bolt and gave it a forceful tug.

Blaine let go of the fabric.

This fight wasn't worth it.

Kurt turned away, and the malice melted from his face as his expression turned bleak. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he wanted nothing more than to keep holding onto that bolt standing across from this man. Oh, he was attractive, wasn't he, that asshole, Kurt thought.

Blaine stood there for a minute watching as Kurt gathered up the fabric in his usual stoic fashion and marched off to have "two yards, thanks" cut from the bolt.

Alright, that was definitely something, Blaine thought. Maybe, he _did_ want to go there with Kurt. Maybe he was one step closer to finding out why Kurt seemed to hate him so much. Perhaps if he pushed him just enough, he might crack and reveal what's really going on. All Blaine ever wanted was for people to like him, and it was really getting under his skin that Kurt was so cold towards him. 

Blaine walked off towards another aisle and chose some different fabrics in the time that was left.

"Better luck next time, Anderson!" Kurt called back after Blaine as they all gathered up their bags of purchased fabrics and exited Mood.

-s-

Kurt was paired with a Pomeranian, and he was cursing the fact that he would have to make such tiny clothes for someone's little bitch. God, it was disturbing how some people treated these animals as if they were their own progeny. Okay, the dog was _kind of_ cute, he had to admit, but the hair that came off this thing was doing nothing good for the mostly black outfit he was wearing.

After the incident with Blaine at Mood, he was a bit distracted and was struggling to think of a way to dress this thing with the fabrics he had picked out. Pippin, the dog, was male, so he thought it might be cute to craft him a little cardigan and maybe a hat...? He began cutting out patterns as he wondered to himself whether the dog was named after the hobbit or the musical. Sewing, fashion, this is my corner of the sky, Kurt thought. This occupied his thoughts for much of the work day, and he was happy to report that he didn't think about Blaine once. Okay, maybe once.

Blaine cut away at the fabric he had bought as he began to fashion a small sweatshirt for the Boxer named Beefy with which he had been paired. He no longer felt foolish about the name he had given his own dog, and perhaps never would again. Beefy was pleasant and very well behaved for such a large dog, and Blaine wanted to dress him casually and comfortably keeping in mind that he was short-haired and might need something warm for winter. He also enjoyed a little irony. He began humming the Rocky theme to himself as he continued to work. 

"No! Bad dog! Stop - it - NOW!"

Every designer looked up to see what all the commotion was about only to find Michael trying to pull fabric from out of his model's mouth.

Poor guy, Blaine thought.

What a fucking treat, Kurt thought.

"I guess this gives a new meaning to the dog ate your homework, eh?" Kurt joked.

No one laughed, but a collective groan circulated the room.

"Ooh..." Michael sighed, as he examined the now dripping wet remnants of what was part of a garment. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't think I have enough time to start over."

"I should be finished pretty soon, and then I can give you a hand," Blaine offered.

Kurt watched the whole situation, fuming. Was he seriously going to help the competition? Here was a perfect opportunity for an easy elimination, and Blaine had to go and be the nice guy. What a tool. But what was really bothering Kurt was the thought that no one would ever offer him help if he was in need. Whatever. He _didn't_ need help. Kurt Hummel could handle his own, and these other designers would screw up his work anyway.

-s-

A little later on, Blaine helped Michael fix together a basic vest and some little booties. The dogs had been removed from the workroom by their owners a few hours previous which gave them a little time to complete their designs with fewer distractions, and in Michael's case, without destruction.

"Thanks, man," Michael said appreciatively.

"I know it's not much considering the time constraint and lack of fabric, but I hope I helped a little," Blaine said apologetically. "Think about it this way, you just had your first experience with a celebrity client, _bitching_ and all. You'll be prepared if someone wants to tear apart your design."

_Nerd_ , thought Kurt.

Michael laughed. "Nice one. Nah, man. It's cool. I probably would have given up completely if you hadn't been so great."

The clock ticked down the final minutes of the day, and each designer began gathering up his or her belongings. The lights went out, and the doors swung shut behind them closing out another day.

 

* * *

 

**Day 5: The Judging**

 

"Pearl, this is fabulous! It's like you've been doing this forever," Nina said.

"I've never dressed a dog before, but I'm not completely inexperienced...my two cats have been, uh, victims of my designs," she said, a bit ashamed.

"Well I guess this was your challenge then," Michael Kors commented, somehow completely straight faced.

Kurt snickered. This was all still hysterical to him how seriously they were taking this whole thing, but he had to remain professional and, thus, refrained from losing it in front of everyone. So when he was told he was "safe", he knowingly left the runway to sit in the waiting area, joining Gerard, Blaine, and Anthony.

A few minutes passed as they sat waiting for the results. Surprise, surprise, the old cat lady won this one, Kurt thought. But this was no skin off his back. He was still one step closer to the prize.

Despite Blaine's efforts to help, Michael was sent home. He felt bad for the guy and a little guilty thinking that he had failed him. But, realistically, he knew there wasn't much he could have done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 6: Challenge #3: Raising the Bar**

_Thud. Blaine slowly rose to his feet, brushing off bits of dirt and gravel from his palms and legs, and then doubled over as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left leg. He cupped his hands around his knee where a hole had ripped through his pants and left his scraped knee exposed. He winced, rose up again, taking hold of the handlebars of his bike from which he had just fallen and lifted it up again so he could walk the block back home._

_He pushed open the front door to find his mother sitting on the couch with a book. She immediately recognized the pain on his face as she got up to take him in her arms._

" _What's wrong, Blaine?" she cooed._

" _I fell off my bike again," he sobbed. "Mom, my favorite pants are ripped."_

" _Oh, Blaine! Let's get your knee and your hands cleaned up first," she said, leading him into the bathroom and sitting him down on the step stool. After his mother patched up all his scrapes, carefully placing a band-aid and a kiss on his knee, Blaine felt much better. Then she kissed his cheek and said, "Now, for those pants. They'll be easy to fix."_

_She sat down at her desk and pulled out a needle and some thread. Blaine came over to watch as it always intrigued him when she worked her mommy magic on anything: she could fix anything broken or kiss anything hurting and make it all better. He watched as she hand stitched the fabric in such a flawless way._

" _Mom, how do you do that...and how are you so good?" Blaine asked._

_His mom looked up and smiled._

" _In every stitch, I put a little bit of my love. This way, no matter where you are, what you're doing, or what bad thing might have happened on any given day, you carry a piece of me and of my love with you," she answered._

" _Mom...? Can you teach me how to do that too? One day, I wanna be able to give someone my love by stitching up what they love most. Like how I love my clothes!"_

_Mrs. Anderson laughed, "Of course, sweetie. Someone is going to be very lucky someday to have someone as sweet and loving as you," she said, squeezing him into another hug as Blaine sank into the warmth of his mother's embrace._

 

...

 

Blaine snapped out of his trance when Heidi began to announce the next challenge.

"You've probably all heard that all art forms are connected in some manner. This time we are raising the bar and measuring your ability to find inspiration in other art forms, more specifically, music!"

Blaine grinned stupidly, and his eyes glazed over again as the image of a group of young men swaying in perfectly tailored blazers and "doot-doo" ing to a Katy Perry song popped into his head. He guessed he would need to refrain from counting on his usual standards. Oh, he was so punny. He felt so stupid and giddy.

"You will be spending the day in Bryant Park watching a performance by the New York Philharmonic Orchestra and sketching your music-inspired designs," she concluded.

Kurt's mind immediately filled with images of pages and pages of sheet music, counts from dances that he couldn't quite perfect, and memories of victories with his high school show choir which once brought him joy. It had made him feel like he belonged in a time when he was alone and trying to figure out who he was and his place in the world.

Blaine giggled.

Did he _really_ just giggle? Kurt thought, as he turned to look at Blaine to see what his deal was.

Blaine caught himself, feeling a bit foolish. Was that out loud? he thought. He made eye contact with Kurt, noticing immediately that Kurt was smiling as well. And is he actually _smiling_? Blaine wondered.

They stared awkwardly at each other before breaking eye contact and turning to face Heidi again.

What the hell was that? They both thought.

Snap out of it, dumbass, Blaine told himself.

Why is he affecting me this way? Kurt asked himself.

-s-

Blaine climbed out of the SUV and was met with glaring sunlight. He squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted. He, regrettably, had left his sunglasses behind today, but, after being cooped up indoors the past few days, this challenge felt like a welcome mini vacation. It was unseasonably warm for October, he thought, but he had no complaints. He was glad that he'd chosen to dress casually today and wore a short sleeved red polo, bowtie, and dark wash Levi's.

Kurt couldn't help but notice as Blaine climbed out of the vehicle in front of him just how nicely those Levi's hugged Blaine's ass in all the right ways. It was impossible not to notice. Kurt put his aviators on and took advantage of his concealment to ogle some more. He didn't have to _like_ Blaine to appreciate that he had a nice body, even if he was a bit on the short side, but what he lacked in height, he made up in everything else visible to Kurt's shameless eyes.

He had learned long ago how to detach sex from love and was perfectly fine with looking at Blaine as a piece of meat in this moment. Then Kurt thought about how long it had been since he'd been with someone. Neediness momentarily overcame him before he composed himself and followed the group towards the seats reserved for the designers.

Blaine sat down next to Amanda and was about to invite Pearl over to sit on his other side when he noticed Kurt's hesitation to join them. He could sense something was off and surprised himself when he stood back up and motioned for Kurt to join him. What could it hurt? He wasn't sure if Kurt had noticed him at first because his eyes were hidden behind the dark tint of his shades, but then Kurt fidgeted almost as if he had been startled, and then slowly made his way over to seat himself next to Blaine.

"You surprise me, Anderson. I don't believe I gave you a reason to think I wanted your company," Kurt said as he shifted in his seat, crossing his legs.

"You haven't...but I'm just curious to find out why."

"First you have to tell me what caused your little giggling fit earlier. I am intrigued. Unless you're just mental. Is music funny to you? Or were you also confused by Heidi's ensemble today?" Kurt jested.

"Wha-? Nah, I was just remembering how silly I must have seemed back in high school when I sang with my show choir - "

"You were in show choir?!" Kurt blurted out, but then, catching himself and resuming his usual attitude, said, "I mean, I never would have guessed. Were you even any...good?"

"I guess I was. They gave me every solo."

Kurt felt a pang in his stomach that was something between jealousy and something quite different that he wanted to ignore.

"Alright, first of all, you answered my question, so I'll give into your request. As for the why, this is a competition, and I'm not exactly here to play nicely in the sandbox. I throw sand, and I have good aim. Secondly, I'll confess. I miss it so much - I also sang in my school's show choir - and it, it was the last time I truly felt a part of something, like I belonged," Kurt felt himself spewing word vomit. "I know, I don't know why the hell I'm telling you about all this, you don't care. It's silly, and I've been nothing but an ass," he admitted, slightly abashed.

"No, Kurt -"

"Oh, how now, Anderson? So we're on a first name basis?" he joked. Blaine laughed. Oh, wow, the way his face lit up when he did - and his _smile_. It was contagious and...sexy, Kurt thought.

"- it's not silly at all."

Kurt became silent. An awkward moment ensued between the two as they watched the instrumentalists and the conductor take to the stage.

"I sorta used to play the piano...and a few other instruments. Nothing too special," Blaine finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I kinda miss it."

Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine for a moment before asking, "Well, why don't you play anymore?"

"I don't know," Blaine said simply. But he knew it was a lie. He had stopped playing after his heart had been broken back in high school. And it was a bad break up. He could barely look at a guitar without feeling depressed all over again and guilty and foolish when he opened his old notebooks filled with juvenile lyrics of a lovesick, hopelessly romantic little boy. He was no good at love, so he shut himself off from serious relationships over the past few years.

They began listening to the orchestra play: the music rose in a crescendo and then fell back down again, and the rhythm of each song shifted pace as the designers sketched. It was almost as if the conductor's movements were also governing the execution of their own compositions.

Blaine subconsciously began humming and tapping his foot as a familiar song began to play, and Kurt, taken aback, looked up from his sketch in which he had been so consumed and watched Blaine for a moment. He seemed oblivious and completely lost in the music and his own sketch. His humming was soothing, his tones deep, and, as Kurt listened to this man, he fell into a sort of reverie. A few more moments passed as Kurt sat lost in the sound of Blaine's hum as it became infused with the music from the orchestra.

The song ended, and Kurt, realizing that he was practically swooning over this man, sat bolt upright, suddenly very aware of everything and everyone around him. He hoped no one had noticed how goofily he had been eying Blaine as he refocused all of his attention on his sketch.

The sudden movement caught Blaine's attention, and he looked over at Kurt who was leaning over his sketchbook and sketching in a vigorous and over exaggerated manner. How very odd, he thought, smiling to himself and setting his pencil down on his now finished sketch. The next song began as Blaine closed his eyes and again let himself become immersed in the melodious sounds permeating the autumn air.

-s-

Later that night, Blaine stepped out of the workroom to make a phone call. His reminiscing triggered by the concert had put him in a melancholy mood, and he needed a moment.

"Hey," Blaine said as Cooper picked up.

"Hey, little bro, how's the competition going?"

"It's going pretty well. Haven't been in the bottom yet. Um, listen, I'm having a bit of a dilemma here."

"Are you alright...do I need to catch a plane and -?"

"No, no, no, c'mon, Coop, it's nothing _bad_ really. It's just that there's this guy -"

"Ooh...but you don't sound particularly happy... What's up?"

"It's Kurt Hummel."

" _The_ Kurt Hummel? The season two-you-use-to-have-a-teenage-celebrity-crush-on- _prodigy_ Kurt Hummel? Are you afraid the competition is fixed or something? Or...ooh, oh, no, Blaine -"

"Yeah. I'm a bit confused."

"I feel you."

"Today's challenge involved an orchestral concert in the park and - don't get me wrong - it was great, amazing even - but it opened back up in me something I haven't let myself feel in years, the music. And...Kurt opened up to me. It caught me completely off guard. I think I might be - "

"Falling for the guy...? I know you fall fast and hard, Blaine. I want you to know, though, that you shouldn't shut out your feelings. That's not healthy - and, who knows, he might end up feeling the same way."

"You really think -?"

"I'm going to say one thing before I let you go: Don't over think it. There's always a chance it could turn into something, and you should give it a chance so you have no regrets later. Besides, you've nothing to worry about. You've got the Anderson charm, Squirt. You got that from me of course."

"Since when did you get so wise?" Blaine teased.

"Since I've spent way too long dating beautiful women and being too afraid to settle. It's not all it's cracked up to be. For once, I wanna let myself have what I've seen you and others have in the past."

"Thanks, Coop."

"No problem, man."

Blaine disconnected the phone call and headed back into the workroom. He noticed Kurt's eyes following him for a second before darting back to the dress form on which he had been constructing his nearly finished garment.

-s-

"Twenty minutes!" Anthony called out to warn the other designers.

Kurt still had a zipper to attach and raced to the sewing room to quick fix it on.

"Five minutes!"

Kurt wiped his forehead in relief as he unlatched his now finished garment from the machine. He was distracted the entire time he was working and didn't feel it was as strong of a look as his usual work. All he could think about was the conversation with Blaine and how the concert felt so...romantic? Oh no, that wouldn't do. He couldn't be fabricating relationships in his head right now, especially with Anderson, not when he needed to stay focused to win this competition. His future as a successful designer depended on it. He gave his garment one last look over, and decided that, even if it wasn't perfect, he liked it just the same. It was his.

He placed it back onto the dress form, gathered up his bag, and left the workroom with the others.

 

* * *

 

**Day 7: The Judging**

 

All eight remaining designers stood in front of the judges, slightly confused.

"We brought you all back out here because...well, we had such a difficult time deciding who should be sent home," Heidi claimed. "First of all, we do have a winner...Blaine! Congratulations!"

Blaine stood there on the runway in front of the judges, positively beaming. Kurt couldn't look away. It was like Kurt was a moth and Blaine was the brightest damn light he had ever laid eyes on.

"And now, because we had such a difficult time with elimination, we're not sending anyone home today," Michael stated.

"We absolutely loved _all_ of your designs. You know what that means? You better keep blowing our minds, because now you've set a pretty high bar for the competition, and we'll be expecting so much more from you guys," Nina concluded.

The designers collectively felt a mixture of joy and trepidation. This didn't usually happen on Project Runway, and, despite the fact that there was no elimination this time, they all felt that there was something to be feared on the horizon and it was blowing in sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8: Challenge #4: A Match Made in Hollywood**

Kurt groggily made his way into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. He turned on the hot water and watched as steam filled up the tiled room. After a few minutes, he stepped into the shower, letting the warm spray of the water run down his back as it gradually energized every molecule in his body. After yesterday's outcome, he had to step it up. It wasn't good enough for him to just be safe. He let his mind wander as he finished up his routine...

_Kurt fastened his favorite brooch onto the left breast of his jacket, checked his hair one last time in the mirror, and walked downstairs towards the kitchen where his dad was waiting with breakfast before heading off to another day of school and glee club. He rubbed his arm where a bruise had formed from an incident the previous day. He didn't want to worry his dad, so he kept it covered up and kept silent about how a football player, Dave Karofsky, had thrown him into another locker. For what? For being different, for being gay. So what if he enjoyed fashion and glee club and was a sixteen-year-old countertenor? He was proud of who he was, and he just wished others could accept him. But he vowed he would get out of Ohio and make it in New York one way or another. In New York, someone might even appreciate his ideas and the hard work he'd done to get there. It would all be worth it soon enough. He would make his escape._

_The day had started off like any other day, but, when Kurt felt a shoulder ram him into the lockers and push him to the floor, he decided that enough was enough. That was one too many locker shoves, one too many times that_ _the teachers and his peers looked the other way. Kurt got up and chased after Karofsky into the locker room to confront him. He was raging, and there was no fear left in him._ _But then,_ _His bully grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Kurt pulled back, horrified. He backed up and took off out of the locker room and kept running until he reached an empty classroom at the opposite end of the school where he broke down and cried, his whole body shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably, his vision blurring behind the tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. No. No...no..._

_..._

_"Kurt, I think I'm in love with you," Dave confessed in a local restaurant that Valentine's Day. Oh. Was this the closest_ _he_ _was going to get to romance? Kurt knew that he didn't feel the same way about Dave, but here, sitting across from him, was a boy who was struggling with something Kurt had already come to terms with._ _He could empathize with how Dave must be feeling, although,_ _he wasn't sure if he believed that Dave's love could even be genuine. Is it possible to be loved by someone who hated himself so much that he projected his hatred on people like Kurt? But he could give Karofsky something that no one else could ever give him. He could help him put an end to his confusion and to his need to prey on others by giving him this._ _Besides,_ _countless crushes on straight boys that had led to nothing but humiliation and heartbreak was all Kurt had until this moment. He took a deep breath._

_"And I - I like you, too," he answered the boy, placing his hand on Dave's as they sat across from each other in the restaurant booth. Kurt never thought he'd ever be a liar, and shamelessly so. But maybe he could change how he felt about Dave. Being rejected by all those other boys had taken a toll on his heart and his confidence, so maybe Dave could help Kurt just as much as Kurt could help Dave. Maybe this was the love he deserved. There are only so many times you can hear the taunts and insults before you begin to believe them yourself. Kurt knew deep down that he was not being completely honest with himself about the situation, and that he would end up hurting himself more than even Dave could. But Dave was someone who would at least accept him in some way. So, he convinced himself that this was a good thing._

_..._

_"_ _You matter," Burt told Kurt one night in his senior year. Kurt turned away, hoping that Burt wouldn't catch the guilt that was plastered across his face. He didn't have the heart to tell his father that all those nights he said he had been at Mercedes's house were a lie and that he had been spending those nights over Karofsky's. He had been sexually active for almost a year now. And that was all it was. Sex. Everyone at school knew. But no one knew what the "relationship" really entailed. He continued to cleverly conceal the bruises and the marks. Kurt continued to date Karofsky hoping it would fill a void until he could graduate and pursue his dreams. It would eventually be worth enduring all this pain, right?_

 _  
_ -s-

 

"We've another twist in the competition for you!" Heidi announced. It was as if she received some sick pleasure every time she had the opportunity to switch things up and cause more stress for the designers. "Today's challenge is everyone's favorite...a team challenge! Because, in fashion, you must learn to play nicely and work with others when executing your work."

She pulled out the bag of buttons with the names of the designers. "Let's pick teams! Because no one was eliminated after the last challenge, there are eight of you. You will be divided into four teams of two." She reached her hand in, pulled out a button, and announced, "Tanya...you will be paired with...Gerard." They joined each other on the runway. "Next is...Pearl and...Anthony! Are you guys getting excited? I am. Next we have...Amanda, and..." Blaine crossed his fingers, "Morgan!"

Oh. This was going to get very interesting very quickly.

"That leaves Kurt and Blaine which means you two are the final team," she concluded, smiling at the two as they approached the runway to join the others.

Kurt stood there a bit relieved but also nervous as hell. He was not the type to work with others, and now he had to work with Blaine of all people? At least Blaine has been doing well in the competition. His designs were actually quite good, Kurt had to admit. He had won the previous challenge. Hopefully this would go as smoothly as possible.

Blaine grinned at Kurt with a confidence that Kurt had never seen before.

"And now for the challenge! You will be designing two red carpet looks. However, one must be for a female model and the other for a male model. You are creating the perfect red carpet couple! So be sure to work together and coordinate your looks. You will have a budget of one thousand dollars this time and thirty minutes at Mood. Good luck, designers, and see you on the runway!"

Heidi exited.

-s-

Blaine figured it was the obvious choice that he should design the menswear while Kurt tackled the woman's look. However, their styles were very different: Kurt tended to lean more towards structured and avant garde while Blaine was inclined to create more casual or classic looks. They would need to work something out so they could 'make it work'.

"I'm not toning down my design to condescend to yours, just so you know," Kurt said.

"I wasn't expecting you to. I'll go more edgy if need be. Honestly, I trust you to make the calls."

Kurt was taken aback at the word trust. That was something entirely new to him.

"If this relationship - as design partners - is going to work, then I agree that I should take charge," Kurt stated.

"Very well, then. Shall we sketch, kind sir?" Blaine asked, putting on a cheesy British accent.

Kurt laughed quietly, scrunching up his nose at Blaine's impression. Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, I guess I got those stupid impressions from my ex," Blaine apologized, looking away as his heart ached a bit.

Perhaps this would be more enjoyable than expected, Kurt thought.

Blaine became quiet. This would be more difficult than any other challenge.

-s-

No. No, no, no. Was this seriously happening?! Kurt was on the brink of going absolutely apeshit when he saw the fabrics Blaine had purchased from Mood.

"What were you thinking?! _Were_ you thinking...?!"

"The fabrics you told me to get were too expensive, so I had to compromise."

"Whatever, Anderson. I will _not_ let you sabotage me."

"Well I think they're nice," Blaine mumbled.

"You better figure something out quick, or we are fucked, and I won't think twice before throwing you under the bus. I'll stand there and watch it run you over, back up and hit you again if I have to," Kurt said scathingly.

 _Shit_. How did Blaine always manage to screw things up? All he wanted was for Kurt to like his design, and he never thought they would be this dysfunctional of a team. Kurt's words cut into him deeper than usual and left him with his tail between his legs, racking his brain for a solution to their _small_ problem.

Kurt knew it wasn't really an issue. The fabric was fine - not his first choice - but he could still work with it. It was just that something was eating at him, and he felt irritable, especially towards Blaine.

Blaine began working out his garment trying to not step on Kurt's toes in the process.

"Anderson, I think you should make some preliminary patterns. And before you even consider accessories, consult with me."

"Alright -"

"And I don't think that's going to work right _there_ ," Kurt said pointing to the lapels on Blaine's sketch.

"Kurt - "

"Or that..."

Blaine grumbled to himself, scowling, as he turned around to continue working despite Kurt's suggestions. He took a deep breath and then grabbed the tape and began taping shapes onto the dress form to lay out where the panels of his jacket would go.

"Ahem," Kurt obnoxiously cleared his throat.

"What," Blaine said flatly.

" _That_ is not a pattern."

"I know it's not a pattern," Blaine said through gritted teeth. Blaine felt his temper rising as he tried to tell himself to stay calm, it wasn't worth it. Just keep working, Blaine, he told himself. Just ignore him. He wondered how Kurt was even paying attention to what he was doing if he was so concerned with criticizing Blaine.

"Well then what are you even doing? I thought you agreed that I would make the decisions, because, as we both know, my ideas are better."

"You know what?" Blaine felt his face heating up and his voice began to rise in volume. "I'm getting really tired of your crap. I'm sick of your attitude. What did I ever do to you?! You know what I think? I think you're a bully and your head is so far up your ass that you're unable to see that anyone might actually care! You're cocky and selfish and you're a coward, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine finished, catching his breath, chest heaving.

Kurt looked devastated. He stood and stared wide-eyed at Blaine like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He slowly stepped backwards, knocking into the table before turning around and practically running out the door of the workroom.

Slowly and gradually, the other designers broke into applause.

"I was wondering when someone would shut him up," Morgan said.

"He knows he's good, but that doesn't mean he has to be a little bitch about it," Anthony added.

"I like my men sassy, but there's a difference between sass and just plain ass," Gerard said.

Blaine looked around, trying to smile at the support of the other designers, but he found it impossible. He felt awful and sick to his stomach. He really didn't mean to lose his shit, and he never intended to hurt Kurt. How were they supposed to win a team challenge if they couldn't figure out how to cooperate at all? Blaine knew he had to find a way to get on Kurt's level, and he had to do it now. He wasn't sure what to expect or how he was going to approach him after that outburst, but he made his way out of the workroom in pursuit of Kurt.

-s-

The bathroom stall was cramped and made Kurt feel claustrophobic, but, at the same time, it was comforting because all he wanted to do was close himself off from the world around him. Here in this box. He let out a deep sigh.

The outburst from Blaine was completely unexpected, and it sounded in Kurt's head like a gunshot and hit like an all too familiar punch to the gut. Kurt let his walls down to this man, he was too careless, and now he was being reminded of exactly why he had guarded himself in the first place. An image of Dave surfaced in his mind along with the ghost of his verbal abuse. Blaine had the nerve to call him a bully and a coward. He blinked back tears. He leaned against the side of the stall, arms wrapped tightly around his body.

The door creaked open, and, under the crack of the stall, he saw feet approach the one he occupied and stop.

Kurt swung open the door of the stall.

"Get the hell away from me. You made it perfectly clear how you felt, and I don't need to hear anything more," Kurt practically growled through clenched teeth as he wiped moisture from his now splotchy face.

"Kurt -"

"No. Leave me alone. We are _not_ a team and never will be."

"Just listen to me!" Blaine shouted, pausing before he continued, "I don't think you could ever begin to fathom how I feel, because I'm not sure I can even understand right now. What I do know is that I can't stand seeing you like this, and I didn't ever intend to be the cause of it. But, I need to know why you hate me so much. I honestly thought that you were okay with me after the other day. Or maybe it's just my imagination and I'm an utter fool."

Kurt was silent. Lip trembling from anger, he looked right into Blaine's eyes with the most loathing Blaine had ever witnessed a person capable of possessing. The look pierced like a sword thrust into his gut, tearing out his vital organs and strewing them across the bathroom in which Kurt had sought shelter.

"Blaine," he began slowly, but sternly. "I'm not having this conversation with you. What do you think you could ever do to help me? Do you think I'm broken or something, and you're gonna come fix me up and save me because of your little fucking hero complex? You don't know me...at all. I'm used to being used up then cast aside with the trash. Take my advice, Blaine: I'm not worth your time."

"But I'd like to get to know you -"

"Get out. Now."

-s-

Kurt eventually returned to the workroom and did not speak a single word for almost the remainder of the work day. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, Blaine jumped.

"Can I see what you have so far...?"

"Of - of course."

"I think we should cut the lapels and the panels in the skirt of my gown to complement each other..." he explained, sliding his sketch over to Blaine's side of the table.

"Okay."

The rest of the night went on in similar fashion. Kurt was unusually quiet and reserved, and Blaine was a bit unsettled by his behavior. This wasn't the sassy Kurt he was used to, but it was also nice to get a break from his usual remarks. But, as much as what Kurt said to him hurt, he still felt that Kurt had something serious to get off his chest, and he would be there for him when he was ready.

 

* * *

 

**Day 9: The Judging**

 

"Welcome back to the runway, designers!" Heidi said. "Let's roll out the red carpet and let the show begin!"

The models strutted down the runway, some arm in arm. Some of the gowns were fascinating, but a few of the designs just didn't read red carpet to Kurt.

When his and Blaine's designs walked out onto the runway, his chest swelled with pride. It was perfection. Kurt watched the suit that Blaine had designed with awe. Now that was talent, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

It occurred to him that Blaine was a force to be reckoned with, and he was lucky to have had his name drawn from the bag with his own. However, after this challenge, he should be concerned about Blaine and his chances of getting in Kurt's way on his path to the win.

-s-

The judges announced that Pearl and Anthony were safe, which left three teams on the runway with the lowest and highest scores.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt turned his head to meet his gaze. They were standing there anxiously awaiting news of whether or not they had secured the victory. Amanda and Morgan stood nearby them as the other team with the highest score.

"We really liked how cohesive your looks are, Kurt and Blaine," Nina said.

"It really seems like you two worked well together," Michael added. Amanda looked over at Blaine and quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"Well, um, we had a few disagreements -" Blaine began to say.

"But yes, we worked very well together," Kurt lied. Blaine eyed him suspiciously.

"Well it shows," Heidi concluded. "Which is why we are happy to announce that you are the winning team for this challenge! Congratulations!"

Morgan and Amanda turned to exit the runway.

"We did it," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt and pulling him into a hug.

Kurt stood there stone-faced and stiff. Kurt did not return the hug. He did not wrap his arms around Blaine's small but toned body and sink his chin into his shoulder and relax his head against Blaine's. He also did not push Blaine away. The hug was brief, and when it ended, Kurt hated himself that much more.

The two were sent off the runway as the bottom teams were brought back out.

"Unfortunately, we have decided that, because we did not have an elimination the previous challenge, we will be eliminating both designers as a team unit with the lowest score. Tanya and Gerard - I'm sorry, that means you are both out. Please leave the runway and clean up your workspace." And there it was. The bomb had been dropped.

 

* * *

 

**Day 9: Post Judging**

 

Kurt lay there in the dark that night, wide-eyed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He could hear his roommate's breathing coming from the bed across the room cutting through the silence that surrounded his body. The ghost of the hug still lingered on Kurt's body, and he tried to make sense of what it all meant to him. The way he had lashed out, his holier than thou attitude...Blaine didn't deserve any of this. At what point was Kurt going to be able to put his past behind him where it belonged and stop letting it define him and shape his behavior. Maybe at this point he was using it all as an excuse.

Kurt's eyelids grew increasingly heavy as he drifted off to sleep. He tossed and turned all night, pulling the sheets from the bed, sweat forming on his brow as he remained trapped in the realm of his subconscious.

...

 _"_ _Tell me you like that," Dave growled, pushing Kurt up against the wall. He grabbed his arms and squeezed tightly so that Kurt couldn't maneuver his body around. Tears formed in his eyes, and he gritted his teeth, biting his lip and trying not to scream out when Dave entered him from behind pushing up into him. Again. And again, not worried about how rough he may have been._

 _"_ _Now you're going to like it, because you like me, right?" Kurt nodded, biting down harder on his lip until it bled. Dave moaned, pushing Kurt harder into the wall. Kurt could feel bruises forming on his arms and a searing pain tore through his body. Then Dave stopped._

 _"_ _Get on your knees. You're such a cockslut."_

_Kurt obeyed, smirking. Kurt took Dave into his mouth, and in a matter of seconds he was coming hard, spilling out into Kurt's mouth and over parts of his face. He sat there wanting to spit it all out, to wash the feeling of Dave's body from his own. He sat there shaking before he began hyperventilating..._

Kurt woke up drenched in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and looked at his arms to make sure that the marks weren't really there, that it was really just a dream and never really happened.

But it had happened. He sat there, eyes unfocused, staring at the wall opposite the bed. He felt his stomach convulse as tears welled up and began pouring down his cheeks and onto the bed sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 10: Challenge #5: Without Sunshine, Without Love**

 

Now that Tanya and Gerard were also gone from the competition, Blaine was beginning to feel the pressure. The competition seemed to be flying past him and he was afraid he was going to fall right off the boat and sink as it sped away from him. There were only six designers left and a few challenges before the finale. It all felt heavy. He was having trouble catching his breath.

When Kurt entered the kitchen area of the hotel suite that morning, he was surprised that Blaine was nowhere in sight. Pearl was in the process of making the morning coffee. Kurt sat down, inhaling deeply as the coffee brewed and its aroma permeated the suite.

This seemed to be what Blaine needed, because, not but three minutes after the first cup was poured, he surfaced. He came out of the room, looking a bit disheveled; his hair not gelled down to its usual helmet shape.

Kurt looked curiously at him, wondering what would cause this unusual behavior. The man seemed to be dying from a lack of nourishment he must get from hair gel. He had even neglected to wear a bowtie. Kurt couldn't help but be a bit worried, but he also couldn't help but realize that he really _really_ liked Blaine's hair in its fluffy, curly state.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Pearl asked, concerned, also seemingly aware of this anomaly.

"I couldn't sleep. It's okay though. Thank you for asking," he responded, before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here," she said.

"Aw, you're so sweet," he said. "But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright."

Kurt somberly watched Blaine. He kept mulling over the way he had been treating him, and he was angry. He was angry because he knew Blaine was right. He was angry with himself. He was angry because he didn't know how to not act this way. He was angry because he wanted to let his guard down. He wanted Blaine to think better of him.

He poured his own cup of coffee and sat down on the couch near the window. It was always his favorite thing to just sit there gazing out at the city below, emptying his mind. Most days, he didn't want to think, or feel. Mostly, it hurt too much. But his mind kept drifting back to Blaine.

After Kurt sat for a good twenty minutes by the window, he brought his mind back to the current situation and glanced around the room. At least, Kurt noticed, Blaine had managed to put on a bowtie which was a good sign.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave the hotel room again for the next challenge. I have to rectify this, Kurt thought. I need to make it up to him. The few remaining designers emptied out of the suite, closing the door behind them.

-s-

"Good morning, designers! You've come a long way in just a few short days," Heidi said. "I am happy to announce that today is the always exciting unconventional challenge! We will be visiting Richard Salome Flowers on the Upper East Side, and you will be given a budget of eight hundred dollars each. Remember, this is the challenge to take risks. See you on the runway!"

Blaine was still feeling out of sorts. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop worrying about Kurt. It didn't help that he was also homesick and completely overwhelmed by the competition and, because of the most recent elimination, he was now occupying one of the rooms by himself. It was lonely in there now.

He could get through this. He knew that. But he felt like he needed to help Kurt with whatever was hurting him so much. He wanted to dress his wounds and to kiss them and make his pain go away. Just like his mother. God. He missed his mom right now and would give anything to see her, if only for a brief moment.

Once they reached the florist, Blaine knew in exactly which direction he was taking his design, and he hoped his vision would come across loud and clear.

-s-

The florist shop was teeming with interesting materials and, of course, there were so many flowers, some Blaine had seen before and some that looked especially exotic. But it would be so incredibly difficult to use fresh flowers because of their fragility. It was also what would win the challenge for whichever brave soul attempted to do so.

He considered the option, but instead headed over to check out the cellophanes and different materials used to decorate the arrangements. He just needed to execute his design to perfection, and there was no room for error.

Kurt knew exactly what he wanted. He got one of the employees to help him open the case and pick out the fullest and most brilliant red and yellow roses. Kurt wasn't afraid to take chances. After all, that's all he ever did in high school, in college, and in life. He wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't. And he wasn't going to stop now. There was one more risk he just had to take.

Not only were red and yellow roses beautiful, but Kurt knew what they meant. They meant a new beginning. It would be a peace offering to Blaine, the celebration of their victory, an apology, and to let him know that he hoped they could put aside their differences and be friends.

He scooped up the bags that neatly contained the bundles of roses, grabbed the bag with some other materials he had found, and left the store with a new hope. His lips curled into a slight smile.

-s-

Back at the workroom, Kurt used muslin to create the pattern and foundation for his bodice. His plan was to create something of a human bouquet: the roses would form the structured corset style bodice and the skirt would be very light, long, and flowing.

He had grabbed this thick ribbon he had found for the skirt that he believed he could sew together in such a way that it would move but not look like an arts and crafts project. The skirt portion would be sheer, and he considered this as it was a major no no to have any of your model's lady bits showing. His solution was muslin and tissue paper. It was interesting enough, and if worked the correct way, would hold up at least through the runway show. The idea was to add a pop of color, green, under the skirt, as a little surprise for the judges.

He decided that the skirt was priority because he couldn't afford anything happening to the top while he was busy with something else. So he stored the roses in a cooler especially provided for this challenge and went to work wasting no time.

Meanwhile, Blaine had scored some wire that he planned to use as cord for piping to add structure to his piece. While he wasn't willing to use fresh flowers, he was willing to at least step out of his comfort zone. This would be the most structured piece he had ever constructed. He was a little worried, but as soon as he realized that the shape he made was holding up quite nicely, he felt relieved and gained a boost of confidence that pushed him through the rest of the day.

-s-

As the day neared its end, everyone was completely exhausted. Coffee just wasn't cutting it anymore at this stage in the competition and at this stage of the night. It seemed that everyone at least had an almost complete garment, except for Pearl who was standing by the accessory wall, staring blankly into the abyss. She had something to put on her model, but it wasn't much. She feared this was the end.

Blaine noticed Pearl's mental state and had a compulsive desire to help, but he needed all the allotted time to perfect his own garment. It was a shame that she was struggling with this one, but he couldn't always come running to the rescue to be everyone's hero. Eventually, it would result in his downfall. 

Kurt fastened the final rose onto his bodice, stepped back, and couldn't hold back a wide grin which quickly spread across his face as he admired his work. It said exactly what he wanted it to. He was so overwhelmed with joy that tears began to form in his eyes. One escaped silently, rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Alright, guys! Time to head out," Blaine called out. And so it was.

 

* * *

 

**Day 11: The Judging**

 

"Congratulations, Anthony! You are the winner of the unconventional challenge!"

Well, that was odd. Blaine thought for sure that Kurt had this one in the bag. His craftsmanship was impeccable and, as Blaine examined it, he thought about the meaning behind those particular flowers. Celebration. Compassion. Compromise. After the previous challenge and the rough spot that Blaine and Kurt hit, he felt like this embodied their experience - but - red roses...romance, and yellow, friendship. Blaine considered Kurt's message, because he knew that Kurt did not unintentionally craft something this detailed. Everything he did was well thought out and deliberate.

Kurt returned Blaine's gaze with a very slight grin, though his eyes were doleful. Their eyes met for a moment before Blaine looked down at the ground, almost bashful. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine's design which was composed of a skinny pant and a very ornate, structured top that was perhaps too literal for this challenge. He had constructed a suit top in the shape of a lily. A lily, Kurt thought. How very maternal of him. Then again, lilies were also very phallic which made Kurt fidget as he pushed thoughts from his mind before they could completely form. If Blaine's design was as deliberate as Kurt's...no, he wouldn't assume anything.

"Blaine, you are safe. You may leave the runway. Kurt, you are also safe and may leave the runway."

They exited.

"I'm sorry, Pearl. That means you are out."

 

* * *

 

**Day 11: Post Judging**

 

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed loosening his bowtie as the day's activities replayed in his head.

"Hey there…" came a quiet voice from the doorway. Blaine got up from the bed to face the direction of his visitor.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, a little surprised. Kurt slowly entered the room and paused a few feet from the bed, hands in his pockets. He hung his head, and looked around, studying his surroundings, his mind on overdrive trying to come up with what exactly he wanted to say.

"So…I really wanted to tell you that - I liked your design."

"It was for you," Blaine admitted without any hesitation.

"I - I wasn't sure - but -" Kurt stuttered, as a slight flush rose into his cheeks. His gaze became unfocused as he looked on at a spot on the wall.

Blaine watched him carefully, hoping for a reaction that might offer clarification. He had been so rash to blurt out his intentions that he hoped he hadn't made Kurt uncomfortable. Then Blaine spoke to end the silence.

"It's a promise…Kurt. To you. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want you to know that I hope we can find some sort of common ground," he said, feeling extremely exposed.

He stood there watching Kurt who still was unresponsive. A bit worried, he broke the silence again.

"I loved your gown. You know, you deserved the win. Red and yellow roses are - lovely…" Blaine finished, his voice cracking a little from emotion. Kurt froze and slowly turned his face towards Blaine to meet his gaze.

"And...th- they were for you, too."

The two stood there across from each other at a complete loss for words. Kurt exhaled heavily. A silent tear ran down his flawless, pale cheek.

Blaine instinctively went to reach his hand out to comfort him, but instead withdrew it, sat back down on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Kurt to have a seat beside him.

"I'm - I'm so sorry," Kurt sobbed quietly. "I don't know why I've been such a jerk to you. It's just - I'm feeling these things that - well, they're terrifying. Because - because I don't think I've ever felt this way before in my life."

"Kurt," Blaine said again, this time placing his hand on top of Kurt's where it sat on his leg. "I know you're scared. There's a lot riding on this competition -" Kurt looked down at his hand then back at Blaine.

"No. Blaine. I don't think you get it. It's not the competition." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw something familiar, something he had never seen from Kurt before, and it all dawned on him. He felt warmth spreading through his chest and body.

He was overwhelmed now that it seemed Kurt was finally letting him in. Suddenly Blaine didn't feel so crazy, didn't feel as if he was the only one who felt something between them. It would just take a little longer to get there.

"There weren't many people like us in Ohio…where I'm from," Kurt continued, "You've got to understand that I've been hurt before…like…there are things I've never told anyone." Kurt shuddered as a memory flitted through his mind.

Blaine sat listening, waiting for Kurt to continue. He was perfectly content to give all his attention to Kurt because he knew he really needed this, to talk, to get this off his chest. Kurt was even beautiful in his melancholy state. Blaine wanted to wipe away his tears, wanted to take all his pain and wipe it all away.

"Oh no," Kurt paused, "maybe I'm not ready to talk about this. I really thought I was -"

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't need to share anything you aren't ready to. I would never make you do anything that made you uncomfortable."

"Blaine…?" Kurt said brokenly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. Without thinking, Blaine reciprocated the initial contact by gently running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He loved when his mother did that when he was a child. It always relaxed him and…Blaine felt Kurt's breathing gradually slow down until it was a steady, easy rhythm.

He looked down and saw that Kurt's eyes were closed. He was asleep. He must have been physically exhausted from the day and was now emotionally spent. He could imagine how difficult that confession must have been to make for someone like Kurt: he was still in the process of tearing down the walls he had built around himself, and each stone carried with it so much weight. Baby steps, maybe. Although, he'd have to admit that this was quite a big step in whatever this relationship was between the two of them.

Blaine slowly lowered Kurt onto the bed, placing his head on the pillow, careful not to move him too much for fear of waking him and possibly startling him. He carefully removed his Doc Martens and set them on the floor by the bed.

This hotel bed wasn't made for two grown adults, so Blaine sat back against the headboard, thinking and wondering whether he should just move to one of the empty beds, until he eventually slumped down into the bed and turned onto his side facing away from Kurt. His body hugged the edge to the point of nearly hanging off as he was careful to keep a comfortable and respectful distance from Kurt.

Blaine lay wide awake that night, his thoughts keeping him up. The warm body next to his in the bed was moving ever so slightly as Kurt's chest rose and fell steadily. It was so nice to have another person in the room again and in his bed. He could sleep easier. As Blaine listened to the sound of the other man's breathing, his slowly fell into the same rhythm as he drifted off to sleep.

-s-

Kurt woke up, blinking, wondering where he was and how he had managed to fall asleep fully clothed in yesterday's ensemble. He felt the bed shift. Oh my god, he thought. He rolled over and felt his knee come into contact with…Blaine. Then last night's events came back to him. He was still asleep, but seemed a little fitful as he rolled over to face Kurt, eyes still closed. 

Kurt couldn't help it. He stared drowsily at Blaine who resembled a sleeping child, tranquil and innocent, lips slightly parted. He lay there, tracing every line and feature of his face with his eyes: his dark curls now free of gel mussed from sleep, his triangular eyebrows, those long dark eyelashes, nose slightly on the large side but rounded in a way that was very pleasant, his nicely chiseled square jaw line, dark stubble forming along his cheeks...and his lips…Kurt shook his head and looked away feeling guilty. He had the biggest urge to kiss this man, to cuddle up next to him and wrap his arms around his lean, muscular body, wrap him into himself, claim him as his own. But it wasn't right. Kurt looked over again and saw what looked like a small smile creep across Blaine's face as he continued to sleep. What was he dreaming of? Kurt wondered.

Kurt sat up, grabbed his boots, and quietly made his way out of the room.

A few moments later, Blaine opened his eyes. The bed felt cold. He sat up, frowning slightly, and stretched his arms and legs. Then he recalled what had happened last night, and a small grin flitted across his face. He glanced at the clock. This would be a good time to get up and prepare for another long day ahead. Things could only get better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 12: Challenge #6: For Good**

 

 _Broadway._ Yes. That was exactly what Heidi just said. Broadway! Kurt nearly peed himself in excitement, but he kept quiet for fear the other designers might find his behavior strange. He was flailing on the inside. There were simply too many possibilities, so much to work with, but, he knew his all-time favorite go-to musical: Wicked. And, yet, he knew it was only a matter of time before a challenge like this would come up.

Blaine didn't react as enthusiastically as Kurt. To him, theater was something that had always been a part of him, but there were some not so great memories attached to his experiences. He was the most familiar with West Side Story and Grease _._ Ah, of course, tragic love stories. Love stories which he had once connected with because he felt he had what the characters had...with Sam.

What did they mean to him now? Death and cheating. This was just getting better. Being the young and naive boy that he was, Blaine had thought that their relationship would be everlasting only to be punched in the gut by Sam's realization that he _was_ interested in men but was _more_ interested in women which Blaine found out when he walked in on him and a girl during a party. Blaine was sick to his stomach for days, betrayed, confused, broken.

This was happening though, and he had no choice but to face it. He decided that he would turn these unpleasant memories and heartbreak into something new, something positive. After all, there was something new forming in his life, the progression of his career as a designer, and there was Kurt now.

"Now remember, guys. This isn't necessarily a costume. It is a look inspired by Broadway," Heidi said. "There's plenty of room for creativity. You'll have a budget of five hundred dollars, and we will be heading over to Mood shortly. As always, good luck, see you on the runway, and let's put on a show!"

-s-

Kurt vowed to himself that he would never be the victim again. Not after constant intimidation by not only past bullies but the belittling attitude he was shown by people like Miss Rachel Berry and his choir teacher who refused to let him be himself and express himself through music the way he wanted to.

Rachel was arrogant. He had it out with her on multiple occasions knowing that he could perform any song she could just as well if not better. But there was always a gender bias: everyone pretended it was for his own good. Look where that got him then. He meant to prove it to everyone when he challenged her to a sing-off: man to man, in front of the rest of the show choir, Defying Gravity. But Dave tore him down about it: _that's a girl's song_ , he said. _What are you? A little bitch?_ The tormenting caused Kurt to throw the competition. He was afraid, and he no longer believed in himself. Maybe everyone had been right about where he belonged.

No. That was no more. It was in the past. The right here and right now was him, in New York City, pursuing his dreams. He could leave these people in the past, but he would be lying if he tried to say that this didn't still affect him.

He was finished with that chapter in his life. For good. For Good. Ah. Perfect. He looked over at Blaine who was standing nearby in the aisle of fabric. Some people come into our lives for a reason, huh, Kurt thought. He knew he could overcome this, he could change.

Blaine pulled out a few bolts but kept returning them, unsatisfied. His mind was not one hundred percent in this right now. But he had chosen Grease _._ White, black, red...too obvious. It would have to do. Perhaps if he did a bit of a gender bend...? Yes. That was it. He settled on a few fabrics, grabbed some leather as well, and went to pay.

-s-

The workroom was buzzing during the model fitting. Everyone seemed enthused about the challenge and were sharing their stories and experiences with musicals. The atmosphere was a lot lighter than previous days. The excitement was infectious. It was a great morale boost.

"Oh my god! I _love_ this!" squealed Blaine's model. "I think you'll totally win this one."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said, turning his gaze on Kurt's design for a moment. It really was divine. This man just had a way with creating intriguing, innovative, beautiful things that could capture the heart of anyone with taste. At least, he had captured Blaine's heart. Hopelessly Devoted to You, he thought. In reality, there was hope, even if hope could be a bitch sometimes. 

He scanned the room as he pulled the model's arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket and was caught totally unaware.

"Whoa," Blaine said under his breath. Morgan's design was breathtaking! It was like Morgan had been biding her time, staying safe, and was now gearing up to win the competition. Blaine was a bit worried. He was going to call it now. She meant business. He might have been worried, but he had more faith in Kurt securing the victory over anyone regardless of how fabulous her gown was.

The energy in the room was winding down now that the models had left, and it was growing late. Kurt was proud of what he had accomplished. It was whimsical, it was strong, and it embodied everything he meant it to.

He decided to scope out the competition, not just because he was hoping he had none, but because he was curious about what the others had come up with. He tried to guess every musical being represented by each design, and was pretty confident he knew until he came across Anthony's. Oh no. That's terrible, he thought. He turned away out of secondhand embarrassment and tried to wipe that image from his brain. It may have been an attempt at Chicago, but it fell...short. _Too_ short. He wasn't looking forward to seeing that on the runway and decided he needed to remind himself to look away as she walked by for the sake of allowing the model to keep her dignity and what should be _private_...private.

"And we're off!" Morgan yelled, signaling the designers that it was once again time to leave. Tomorrow would definitely be a treat for all. Despite the stakes, everyone knew this would be a great show.

 

* * *

 

**Day 13: The Judging**

 

"Kurt, can you explain your design to us?" Nina asked.

"Of course. My gown is inspired by the fabulous Wicked, more specifically, Elphaba. Her character has always been an inspiration to me. She overcomes adversity that others throw at her because of who she is: talented, different. She channels all that negative energy into something and continues to be great despite what others believe."

"Fascinating. Can you tell us more about this exquisite bodice?" Michael Kors asked.

"There is actually a cord in the piping that is holding the material up and away from the body...I wanted it to look like it was floating or 'defying gravity'," he chuckled as he said this.

"This is wonderful," Heidi commented. "My mind was boggled by this...can you have the model turn around? I noticed what you did with the back here..can you explain?"

"Oh! This part can actually be unhooked and the garment itself becomes lighter and flowing once the structured top is removed. The garment transforms...she is sorta removing her armor, I guess, becoming her true self," Kurt concluded.

-s-

"Kurt, we were blown away by your design and have really seen growth and a lighter side to your designs. You are certainly not a one trick pony," Michael Kors stated.

"Kurt, congratulations! You are the winner of the Broadway challenge! You may leave the runway," Heidi gleefully announced.

Blaine looked knowingly at Kurt, grinning proudly.

 

* * *

 

**Day 13: Post Judging**

 

Kurt did not head to bed along with everyone else that night. Instead, he sat out in the kitchen, hands folded on the counter, contemplating his success so far in the competition and thinking about how his dad might be doing. But he wouldn't call. He couldn't. On top of his impaired, overworked physical state, a phone call could cause him to completely crumble emotionally, and that was the last thing he needed.

He decided the best thing to do was to push forward through the final challenge with the momentum he already possessed and focus only on the goal. But then he couldn't help feeling a bit depressed and withdrawn more so than usual. He didn't feel like himself.

The events of the other night were lingering at the forefront of Kurt's thoughts. He was thinking about how Blaine had so easily accepted him, comforted him, and did not ask for anything in terms of answers to questions that Kurt was not yet ready to address. It made him feel safe. He had felt guilty about falling asleep in Blaine's bed, and, up to that point, sharing a bed had only meant something in terms of sex which was never meaningful. How could it be?

That was the moment he made a conscious decision to be completely honest with himself and with Blaine. He left his seat at the counter and made his way over to Blaine's room. The door was already closed, but Kurt could see through the cracks that the light was still on. He hesitated for a moment, then knocked lightly.

"Oh," Blaine said, a bit surprised, as he cracked open the door to reveal Kurt on the other side.

"Can - can I come in?"

"Of course. Are you alright?" Blaine asked as he opened the door to let Kurt in.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a lot of things," Kurt said as he followed Blaine into the room. "Can we talk?"

Blaine's stomach flipped. He swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I'm all ears," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kurt took a seat on a nearby bed this time so he could face Blaine.

"About the other night - I'm sorry I fell asleep like that. And I'm sorry I couldn't find it within me to tell you what was really bothering me. You and me, we're going to the end of this competition, but, all of that aside, I'm not sure what 'we' are."

"Do you want there to be a 'we'?," Blaine asked nervously, taken aback but hopeful.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a fucking clue what I want. Sorry - it's just that I've never let myself get close to anyone because the last time I did, he really hurt me, really messed me up." Kurt pulled his legs up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around them pulling his knees tightly against his chest.

"I didn't even love him, Blaine. I thought that if I let him take what he wanted from me," Kurt cringed, "that maybe, maybe it would make me happy in some way. But it didn't. What he did to me...I still have nightmares about it."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw pain and anger, but there was a deep sorrow present that Blaine didn't think he was capable of understanding.

"My ex - his name was Dave…I thought that being with him made sense at the time. But it never should have seemed like an option…I never should have thought it was my only option." He paused again. "But I was scared, and I was lonely, and for some reason I got it into my head that I was helping him in some way."

Blaine sat there, gut clenching as Kurt continued.

"He - he didn't just hurt me, Blaine. He _really_ hurt me…he practically raped me," Kurt said slowly and with great difficulty. "And I spent so much of my time in high school trying to cover up the bruises and the scars. I never even told my dad. It would have killed him. H-he took things from me that I will never get back, and I hate him - I hate myself for it," he finished, his voice shaking as he tried to hold himself together.

Blaine sat for a few moments in silence processing everything Kurt had just said. What Kurt was telling him was devastating. He never could have imagined that any of this happened to this man. And now, he wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him but was torn not knowing whether or not it was okay to touch him. He didn't want this to change everything, but it did. So he sat there across from Kurt, frozen.

"Blaine," Kurt finally spoke again, but then quickly turned away, smacking his hands to his face and began speaking in a hurried, frantic manner, "oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck. I'm fucking everything up. I shouldn't have said anything. You don't need this, you don't want -"

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly, rising from the bed. This time he didn't think about it, he just acted. He gently grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. "You are _not_ fucking everything up. You can't keep blaming yourself for this."

Kurt stared bewildered into Blaine's face which was now only inches away from his own. Then he felt the burning tears begin to roll from behind his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't stop. He just completely and utterly lost it as Blaine stood there still holding his wrists. Blaine let go, and Kurt's hands dropped limply by his sides onto the bed.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt this way, hurting this much, and, now that he knew why, it became unbearable. He felt his stomach turn, and tears welled up in his eyes.

He joined Kurt on the bed and wrapped his arms around his shaking frame and just held him there. Now tears began silently rolling down Blaine's face as Kurt gripped onto him like a helpless child, digging his face into his chest, sobbing. They remained this way until Kurt no longer had strength enough to cry.

-s-

Blaine opened his eyes to find himself laying on the bed still wrapped around Kurt's now unconscious body. He didn't remember falling asleep. But Kurt was peaceful now, snoring ever so softly near Blaine's ear.

What happens now? Blaine wondered. It would be wrong to wake Kurt, so he lay there, his eyes tracing the freckles on Kurt's face. This was so much to take in. It was confusing, it was painful, it would take time to fully comprehend. But he was willing to give his whole self to helping Kurt heal, to get through this.

Blaine slowly reached his hand up to brush Kurt's hair away from his face as he slept. And in that moment, Blaine was hooked. He was truly, madly, deeply committed to this. To loving this man. Even if it took time and effort for Kurt to be able to open himself up the same way. For the possibility of a 'we', he had all the time in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 14: Challenge #7: Windy City  
**

 

Kurt lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to will his body to move. He felt like he was part of a scene straight out of a Tarantino film, waking from a coma. This competition was taking a toll on him, and he made a note to get plenty of sleep once this whole thing was over. In fact, three whole days' worth seemed appropriate.

It was the day of the penultimate challenge, and the finalists would be chosen after today. There were only four designers remaining. All at once, he realized he wasn't in his own bed. This was Blaine's room, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

He sat up and scanned the room. Then he heard the shower running. Before things had the chance to become awkward, he quietly got up and left the room.

As Kurt entered into the main room on his way to his own bedroom to prepare for the day, he was stopped in his tracks, startled, when he heard someone deliberately clear her throat.

"So...you two seem to be getting pretty chummy," Amanda sneered, drawing out each word. "Are you going to make a habit out of this? I couldn't help but notice your nighttime visits."

"It's none of your business," Kurt replied defensively.

"Probably not, but Blaine is sorta my friend here, and, I don't know what you _think_ you're doing, but he's a good guy, and I don't wanna find out that you're taking advantage of him."

"He _is_ a good guy," Kurt responded, pausing thoughtfully, and then continued, "He's great, actually."

Amanda stared at Kurt curiously before opening her mouth again to say, "Alright...well, good luck, I guess."

Kurt wasn't sure how to react, so he smiled slightly, put his hands in his pockets, and continued to his room, closing the door behind him.

Blaine turned off the water, wrapped himself in a towel, and dried his hair off with another. He peeked out of the bathroom just in case, but he wasn't expecting Kurt to still be there. He wasn't.

He sighed, and his thoughts turned toward the final challenge and the finale. The title could be his, but he knew Kurt deserved it more, worked so hard, and was so talented. And the things he overcame to get this far made Blaine see how much more important it was for Kurt to win this.

Amanda, Morgan, and Kurt had already congregated in the main room by the time Blaine joined them, prepared to face the biggest challenge yet. Amanda took Blaine aside, said a few things that Kurt couldn't quite make out, slipped her arm around Blaine's, linking them, and opened the door to head over to Parsons.

"This is it, guys," Amanda called over her shoulder. They walked out, Blaine and Amanda arm in arm, followed by Morgan and Kurt.

-s-

"I'm so excited to announce that we're sending you all on a field trip, and you're going to need a plane to get there! As you guys probably already know, the city of Chicago is well-known for its unique architecture and for being a metropolitan area for the arts and history," Heidi explained. "So, go pack your bags, designers, because you're spending a weekend in the Windy City for the final challenge! You will be drawing inspiration from the city around you. Anything goes, designers, so continue to wow us."

Kurt had only been to Chicago before once in his life, and it was for a competition. He didn't really have the opportunity to explore the city.

Blaine received this news in quite a different manner. Wait. He was going home before the finale? He had spent his entire life in this city and was so familiar with the cityscape that it would be difficult for him to estrange himself in order to become inspired for the challenge. Yet, he had always been inspired by his hometown; he loved walking along Lake Michigan and how clean and laid back the atmosphere was compared to New York. He did miss it.

"I've got another surprise for you guys. We understand the stress you are under during this competition, so we are giving you a day off to enjoy the city, relax, and see the sights," Heidi added. There seemed to be a collective exhalation as the four designers were relieved by this news.

"On the second day, you'll be given an hour to roam and sketch before returning to New York to complete the challenge. You will get two days for this challenge because we understand the possibility of jet lag, and we also want you to blow us away. Good luck, designers!"

-s-

The four designers gathered their carry-ons from the plane's overhead compartments and followed the crowd as it emptied out into the airport. O'Hare was bustling with people, mostly what appeared to be businessmen, and Kurt found himself immediately distracted, analyzing their suits, neckwear, and shoes.

Blaine, who had fallen asleep on the plane, was being escorted by Amanda as he drowsily shuffled along. He instinctively headed for the exit to the street where they were sure to have shuttles waiting to pick them up to transport them to the hotel. It was nice to be back home, surrounded by the familiar, but as they exited the airport, the designers were met with a dismal, gray, drizzle. It wasn't too much that it could ruin a day in the city, but it wasn't ideal.

Blaine took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Cooper.

"Hey. This is crazy, but I'm actually home, well, not _home_ , but in the city today for one of the challenges. Are you up for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, little bro. Our usual place in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you around six?"

"Sure. See you then."

As Blaine ended the call, he overheard Kurt on the phone with someone.

"Dad - nah, it's only for a day. Don't bother. It's not exactly close. I promise, I'll come visit soon, or I'll make you come see me once the competition is over. - Oh. Yeah, I know. It's alright, I'll let you know what happens with that. - Thanks! - I love you too - I miss you," Kurt ended a little brokenly.

Blaine's heart ached for Kurt. There he was, home, when he knew Kurt must be as homesick as he had been in New York. Blaine took out his phone again and texted Cooper:

_Change of plans. Navy Pier at 6. I'm bringing a friend_.

"Kurt," Blaine said as he put his phone back in his pocket, "what are your plans for today in the city?"

"I dunno...I figured I would check out all the touristy type things, Buckingham Fountain, the Cloud Gate, walk the Magnificent Mile, maybe visit a museum -"

"...Navy Pier? At six o'clock for dinner?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"My brother and I are meeting up, and I figured you might want to come along..."

"I'd like that," Kurt said.

"Great! Well - I guess I will see you then?"

"Yeah."

The shuttle had pulled up as they were talking, and the driver loaded all their bags into the back. They climbed in and headed for the hotel.

-s-

Blaine paid the driver and climbed out of the taxi by the entrance to Navy Pier. He checked his phone: 5:46. There was no sign of his brother or Kurt yet, so he walked over to a bench and took a seat.

Something made him suddenly wonder - what if Kurt doesn't show up? It wasn't like it was a date or anything, so he wasn't being stood up, but it would still hurt. He sat there for a few more minutes, watching people walk by as they entered and exited the restaurants along the pier.

Then he saw a tall figure approaching where he sat. He had a hood pulled up over his head, so Blaine couldn't make out who it was at first. Then he recognized the blue eyes, wide smile, and dark hair.

"Coop! Hey, it's great to see you again," Blaine said, pulling his brother into a hug.

"You too, man. So where's this friend you were bringing...?"

"He hasn't shown up yet -"

"Hey, guys," came a voice from behind Cooper.

"Kurt! Oh, great! I was worried you weren't coming or got lost or something."

"Me? Get lost? Ha. After living in New York the past eight years, you think I can't navigate Chicago?" He shot back facetiously.

"I never doubted you. I just knew it would break my heart if you didn't show," Blaine found himself shamelessly flirting.

"Oh really? Well, I'm happy to oblige," Kurt teased then turned his attention to the other man. "So who is this fine gentleman?"

"I'm Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother," he said extending his hand to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied, taking his hand to shake firmly and briefly, looking Cooper up and down.

"I know who you are," Cooper said, "I've only been forced to watch every episode. My little brother here -"

"Coop -"

"He was obsessed with the show, especially season two during which he couldn't stop talking about this one designer who he thought was just the cutest thing…"

"Coop!" he said louder now, beginning to blush, as Cooper continued to intentionally ignore him.

"…probably re-watched every episode of that season over a million times. I wouldn't be surprised if it was still on his DVR," he said, smirking.

A slight blush crept up Kurt's neck and into his cheeks. Well, he had to admit it was flattering. So, Anderson had a boy crush on him, huh?

"Ahem," Blaine said, absolutely glowering at Cooper. "So...shall we get something to eat?" Blaine asked before Cooper could embarrass him any further. It also made him a little uncomfortable the way Kurt was eying Cooper. "I'm starving after walking around the city all day."

"Yes, sir. I second that," Kurt said, now smiling at Blaine. Cooper watched the two of them suspiciously, but altogether amused, as they walked towards the building, entered the restaurant, and were seated.

-s-

During the meal, they spoke mostly about the competition, and, naturally, Cooper asked several questions about Heidi Klum and the models, which amused both Kurt and Blaine.

"Why, yes, Cooper. We do see the models naked. Every day," Blaine joked, rolling his eyes. They all laughed. Blaine felt something brush against his leg under the table, but he didn't think anything of it and continued on with the conversation.

"In that case, I'll have to visit you guys on set soon," Cooper replied, smirking.

"Gross," Kurt said, taking a sip of his diet coke. "I can see that you and Blaine don't have one particular thing in common, that's for sure."

"Too bad we're almost done shooting," Blaine said. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the show to air to see what goes down...blurred out. Darn that censorship," Blaine said snapping his fingers and laughing mockingly, to which Cooper responded with an over exaggerated frown, feigning disappointment.

They finished their meals, and dessert arrived. Kurt was positively beaming at the cheesecake as if it was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was like a child who had just received a Nintendo on Christmas day. Blaine couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Kurt scoffed. "Don't tell me you don't like cake? I'd have to wonder about you."

"No, I love cake, just, the look on your face -"

"Shut up, Anderson."

"Ooh, I stepped in it now...we're back to surnames," Blaine said, still snickering. This time Kurt rolled his eyes and then smiled at Blaine.

As they finished up dessert, Cooper announced, "Well, it's getting late, and I need to head home. I'm gonna hit the restroom before I go...Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Cooper asked, pulling Blaine aside and away from the table.

Kurt watched curiously for a moment but then returned his full attention to the last few bites of his cheesecake and final sips of a cappuccino he had ordered.

"So...what's going on between you two? It seems like you worked out your differences."

"We did, but there's nothing really going on. We're just friends. I think Kurt isn't ready for anything more. I'm not even sure if he's considering pursuing anything more with me."

"Well, he seems to be interested from what I just witnessed over dinner."

"R-really?" Blaine stuttered. "I mean, I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at _you_ ," he said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Oh, Blaine. Like I've said before, it's the Anderson charm, and you know you have nothing to worry about. But, honestly, I think there's something between you two that you haven't fully realized yet. Give it time, you'll see. And you obviously didn't see the way he was looking at _you_ , sir."

Blaine looked at Cooper and saw the earnest expression in his face, and, in that moment, was so incredibly grateful to have an older brother who cared about him. He knew that Kurt was still struggling with something deeply personal and difficult, but he hoped that Cooper was right. Blaine had admired Kurt as a designer, but now he admired Kurt on a much deeper, more personal level.

"Coop - I'm just confused - even if this did turn into something, I don't know what happens after the competition is over. I mean, Kurt's talent is sure to take him to the finale and the win, and that means - it means I return to Chicago and he makes it big in New York. He'll move on with his life, forget about me. I wouldn't blame him either."

"Blaine. If this is really important to you, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work." Blaine laughed at Cooper's word choice.

"C'mon now. I'm serious. I understand your fears, but I think you should focus on the here and now. Did you ever think that maybe _you_ will win the title? What would happen then...?"

"I guess I would move to New York...where Kurt is. But then I feel selfish for wanting that. I want desperately for him to be happy, and he needs and deserves to win this."

All of a sudden, Cooper grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "I need you to really hear what I'm about to say." Blaine nodded. "You need to be selfish right now, Blaine." Cooper continued, "You've always been so self-sacrificing in relationships, and look where it got you. I'm not saying you should be a total ass, I'm just saying that you need to be confident in your own ability, to win this, to win over Kurt."

Blaine listened with a heavy heart. Cooper was right. Now was the time to fight for everything he wanted, and he couldn't let the competition be something that determined the relationship he might have with Kurt. If it was meant to be, then it would be.

"I'm gonna catch a cab now. You two, you should, uh, talk. Tell Kurt I said goodbye, will you? He seems like a really nice guy."

"Alright, will do. Well, I'll see you later then."

Cooper waved to Kurt who had glanced back up again to watch the two as they talked. Kurt waved back as Blaine made his way back over to the table. The server arrived, placing the check on the table, and Blaine quickly grabbed it before Kurt could see it.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. "That's not fair. I won't let you."

"No. This one's on me. I invited you out after all."

"But -"

"You heard me. Arguing will get you nowhere."

Kurt's shoulders slumped as he reluctantly gave in. Blaine didn't owe him anything, and he felt guilty for letting him pay, not that he was giving him a choice. Blaine paid, leaving the tip on his card which caused Kurt to start angrily again, but Blaine gave him a look that made him back off. Arguing _was_ pointless, so he took it for what it was.

Blaine hailed a cab to take them back to the hotel. They were silent throughout the cab ride, until Kurt finally spoke.

"Thank you for inviting me. You know you really didn't have to pay."

"I know, but I wanted to. It's not a big deal at all, so you should just let it go."

"Okay - but, Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever think about doing that again."

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughed, and focused his gaze out the window. They rolled up to the hotel and proceeded to get out.

The other designers were already back in the temporary suite, and Amanda couldn't keep her mouth shut when they walked in together.

"Seriously, guys. First you're biting each others' heads off and now you're...well, I keep seeing you sneaking off together. Are you two forming some sort of coalition against Morgan and me? Are you planning on taking us down in a battle of the sexes? Or are you guys just having your own battle of the sexes, if you know what I mean...?" Amanda smirked.

Kurt blushed, but forced himself to anger at Amanda's snarkiness.

"Amanda, that's completely inappropriate," Blaine said warningly. "Kurt and I are friends, and, no, we're not plotting anything or screwing each other (Kurt blushed again), we just went for dinner so we wouldn't starve."

"You really should lay off of them, ya know," Morgan chimed in. "You're being a bit of a nosy, pardon my French, bitch."

"Whatever, you guys. Someone's getting eliminated soon, and I'd hate to see you two get too close and then be ripped apart by the competition. It's not exactly a good idea to befriend your competitors -"

"Says the girl who would have been eliminated sooner if Blaine hadn't saved your pathetic ass in your season -"

"Hey! Don't even go there, Hummel. I'll have you know that-"

At that, Blaine jumped forward. "GUYS! Guys! Seriously, calm down. God. I know this is stressful for all of us, and we don't have to get along, but if you could at least try to be civil, we'd all be better off," Blaine said, agitated, even though inside he was beaming, knowing that Kurt had, in fact, watched his season.

"I've just been watching all of you and keeping to myself for the most part. And I'll do my damnedest to win this, but you better believe that I'm in this for me and only me. Have fun with your petty bickering," Morgan said as she rose from the couch, walked to her bedroom, and shut the door.

"Kurt and Morgan have a point, Amanda. It's really none of your business what's going on between me and anyone else, and it's not like you and I ever had any lack of interaction."

"I guess I'm a little jealous," she said unconvincingly, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring.

"This is all going to end sooner than we think, and I'd just like to see us get through this without killing each other," Blaine said.

Amanda rolled her eyes, stood up, and began walking towards her own bedroom, but stopped when Kurt spoke.

"I'm just going to say one last thing. May the best _man_ win. And I mean that wholeheartedly," Kurt said, placing a great deal of emphasis on the word man which Amanda caught.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys on the runway, and I'm not pretending to be anything but your competition," she finished as she, too, shut the door behind her.

Blaine stood there dazed and lost, processing the situation. That was completely uncalled for, but he had to admit that it was actually surprising that no one had snapped quite like this up until this point. Yeah, this was the end, the challenge that would determine the finale, and perhaps everyone was given too much time to think during their day off.

Kurt watched Blaine for a moment, pondering what might be going through his head. But, wow, Blaine became incredibly defensive when Amanda tried to take a cheap shot at them, which, Kurt had to admit, was really admirable and made him feel special. He also thought about what everyone had said. This is the end. It's do or die from this point on, and Blaine knew it too.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Kurt told Blaine, bringing him back.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I should too. We have another early morning and two very long days ahead of us. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he said awkwardly.

"Good night, Blaine."

He shut his bedroom door, undressed, and laid down in the hotel bed, pulling the covers up over himself. Kurt wasn't sure if he was making the right decision, putting as much trust in Blaine as he was, letting down his defenses, and letting himself feel the things he was letting himself feel.

What were they, really? He and Blaine had grown close, but was this something more? Was Kurt ready to make it something more? The simple answer was 'yes', yet it still wasn't that simple. After learning all he had about Blaine, after Blaine's hospitality and the way he treated Kurt that made it obvious he cared about him, Kurt thought he was finally prepared to make this a thing if Blaine would have him.

Except, he suddenly felt a pang of fear. What would happen to Blaine if Kurt won? How would Kurt feel if Blaine won? Would he be able to live with the fact that he may be a failure of a designer while this kid moved up in the world? He knew himself well enough to know he would undoubtedly be bitter which would taint their relationship. And what if a loss meant that he could no longer pay his rent...? He would have to move back home with his dad, which wasn't the worst thing, but he would forever feel horrible and not be able to live with himself.

At that moment, Kurt had an epiphany. What if there was another option? Now he had a plan, and he hoped it was foolproof. Kurt Hummel knew exactly what he would do now to get everything he wanted in the end. The judges were in for one hell of a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

**Day 15:**

 

The designers had spent their time studying the buildings and the skyline and had various sketches and photographs to work from. The return flight was exhausting, as they lost an hour of the day that was sure to be busier than any other. This time a shuttle was waiting, wasted no time with their luggage, and took them across town to Mood and finally back to Parsons.

This work day was like the very first in the sense that everyone was so consumed by their own projects that no one bothered saying a word. The tension was so thick that, if anyone had dared to open his or her mouth, it probably would have resulted in a massive shit storm.

Blaine kept alert as he worked, anticipating even the tiniest spark that would set off an explosion.

Kurt downed multiple cups of coffee and worked furiously, muttering quietly to himself as he stitched this and draped that.

Morgan worked off in her corner, executing her own masterpiece, also silent but nonchalant.

Amanda worked with a perpetual scowl.

It was so quiet, they could literally hear a pin drop, which they did when Blaine knocked a pin cushion onto the floor, wincing at the sound.

 

* * *

 

**Day 16:**

 

The following day wasn't much different. When break time came, Blaine sat in the cafe area eating a salad, zoning out. Kurt grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down across from Blaine, stirring him from his zombie-like state.

"How are you feeling...?" Kurt asked.

"I'm alright...you?"

"I'm faring. Listen," Kurt stopped for a moment, to gather his thoughts, turning his eyes toward the table. Then, meeting Blaine's eyes again, he continued, "When we started this competition, I was a jerk. I'm going to be honest with you. I was jealous and conceited. I thought that somehow I was better than you because I was some big shot at FIT, and you were just some kid, an untrained amateur. But, oh how I was wrong. I've been watching you design often filled with envy, and I even began to doubt myself at times." He paused again, and sighed heavily. "I just needed to get all of this off my chest, and I wanted to apologize to you. I am so, so sorry for how I treated you. You've been so amazing to me, and, Blaine, I think you're amazing."

Blaine took in everything Kurt had to say. His words filled him up with a new sense of clarity and of meaning. This was clearing the slate, wasn't it? Leveling out the land in order to allow something new to be built. This was Kurt opening the door for Blaine the way in which Kurt was able to express it. Blaine looked into Kurt's bright and eager eyes and smiled, a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"What a way to begin when it's all ending," Blaine said softly.

"You know it's not over for us, Blaine. We've got more talent combined than the whole of the All Stars cast. Those girls don't stand a chance."

"But only one of us can win, and you know that."

"I am well aware. Blaine...? Good luck. I know we'll both be headed to the finale."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too...I really believe you'll win this whole thing...really."

Blaine finished the last bits of his salad and returned to the workroom. Kurt sat for a few more minutes, staring into his coffee. Kurt Hummel, he told himself, this is all you ever needed. He drained the remaining coffee from the cup and reentered the workroom to utilize the final four hours of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 17: The Judging**

 

The next morning came sooner than Blaine could ever be ready for. It was of no use at this point to remain in bed, so he lifted his tired limbs, forced his body up, and allowed the blood to rush into his head before standing up completely. All that was left was to face the judges one last time, to find out his fate in the future of Project Runway. Would he make it this far to lose it all again? He couldn't really know. The other designers had remained fierce throughout the competition, so it was anyone's game.

Upon entering the main room, Blaine spotted Kurt by the window, a spot that he frequented. He walked up beside him and, trying not to frighten him, quietly cleared his throat. Kurt snapped out of his trance, and slowly turned to face Blaine, grinning.

"Hey there. Are you ready for today...?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to be ready for moments like these."

"Good point."

"Who knows what could happen? Life is so unpredictable. But, to be fair, it's been pretty good to me so far," he said, looking meaningfully into Kurt's eyes. Kurt swallowed nervously. Hesitantly, he took Blaine's hand and squeezed gently before letting go.

"Sometimes we get our sunshine through the rain - even if we have to trudge through treacherous storms and wade through numerous puddles before the damn thing finally shows," Kurt said cheerfully, laughing a little at himself.

They both laughed quietly before falling back into a serene silence. Blaine lost himself in Kurt's eyes for a moment, those magnificent blue eyes in which the universe seemed to reside. He had never felt so enamored, so amazed by someone before.

"We should, uh, we should head over to Parsons now," Blaine said, breaking eye contact before he did something entirely foolish.

"I suppose you're right," Kurt replied, a slight blush still in his cheeks from the way Blaine was looking at him. He wasn't blind; something about that look terrified him but, at the same time, made him feel complete. It was the possibility of never seeing that look again that was most terrifying.

"Are you guys coming?" Amanda called over impatiently. They both glared at her as Morgan opened the door. They turned around and followed the girls out.

-s-

"Congratulations, Kurt! You are the winner of this challenge!"

Kurt exhaled and nearly burst from excitement. This was it. He did it.

"We are so proud of each and every one of you. You've come so far and wowed us with each challenge over the past few weeks. But, sadly, only three of you can go to Fashion Week," Heidi announced, pausing dramatically before continuing.

"Amanda, you are a fabulous and talented designer, and we are confident that you will continue to create spectacular clothes. However, your design this challenge was not quite up to par with the others. I'm sorry, Amanda, that means you are out."

There was a deafening silence. A collective exhalation was the only thing audible.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

"Thank you all for this great opportunity. I will never forget it," she said, followed by the signature air kiss, kissing the air by both of Heidi's cheeks. Amanda left the runway.

"As you all know, you'll be sent home and given three months to complete a twelve piece fall collection to show at New York's Mercedes Benz Fashion Week at Lincoln Center. But, for now, we want you all to spend your last night at Atlas celebrating. In our eyes, you are all winners!"

Celebrate, Blaine thought. He needed to calm down, process, and pack. This was the end, and he had made it.

 

* * *

 

**Day 17: Post Judging**

 

The three finalists entered the hotel suite only to find various party decorations had been set up in their absence, and food and bottles of champagne and glasses were laid out on the counter. Morgan went straight to the champagne.

"Alright, guys. Here's to us being the most fabulous bitches of the bunch. Are you ready for this?" she asked. She popped the bottle causing Kurt to duck his head. They all broke into laughter, grabbing glasses and pouring out copious amounts of the liquid. They toasted each other, gently clinking their glasses together.

Again. And again. They drank and laughed and joked about the judging as they finished off a bottle and opened another.

"I can't believe how worried I was this morning," Blaine admitted.

"Mister, I knew you had nothing to worry about," Kurt said, beaming at Blaine, eyes shining. Blaine reciprocated the smile and poured more champagne into all three of their glasses.

They sat around discussing the past few weeks, gossiping about the judges and the other designers, and talking about returning home tomorrow.

Morgan drained her glass.

"This has been fun, guys, but I'm afraid I need to turn in for the night," she said, rising from the couch. Morgan headed to her room.

"Good night, honey," Kurt called to Morgan. Honey? Blaine thought, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt. Perhaps he had a little too much to drink. However, he wasn't complaining. He couldn't help but like this side of Kurt, a more relaxed, uninhibited, kinder Kurt.

Kurt was definitely tipsy. He felt his vision begin to blur, and his eyelids droop a little. Another few glasses wouldn't hurt, he thought, and this was the time to celebrate and let loose before he had to get serious again.

"First 'mister' and then 'honey'...I'm beginning to think that's the alcohol talking," Blaine joked.

"Oh, yes. Yes it is," Kurt said, swaying a little and slightly slurring his words. He leaned over towards Blaine and giggled.

"Alright, no more for you," he said grabbing the champagne bottle, but he immediately set it back down confused. Kurt laughed.

"It's empty anyway," he said, smiling impishly.

_God_ , Blaine thought. This was too much. He felt the effects of the alcohol working on him now, and he didn't know if he trusted himself to spend any more time alone with Kurt. Not like this. Kurt's eyes were glassy as he continued to gaze at Blaine. Blaine felt his body suddenly become very hot.

"You're adorable, Blaine Anderson," Kurt blurted out, but then quickly covered his mouth with his hands and looked wide-eyed at Blaine, giggling. He looked positively childish.

Blaine didn't know how to react. Kurt was obviously drunk, and he didn't want to do anything that he might regret or that might ruin their friendship, but, god, was Kurt being so ridiculously adorable.

Then Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, a gesture that was not new to him, but it had never happened in this context. He began playing with a curl on the back of Blaine's neck which had come loose from his gel.

He shivered as Kurt's soft fingertips grazed his neck. Blaine stared at Kurt's lips, but, no, he couldn't. It wasn't right. Then Kurt grabbed Blaine's face gently bringing their foreheads together.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Kurt - I," Blaine began.

"Blaine...it's okay."

Kurt brought his face towards Blaine, their lips meeting in a gentle, and surprisingly not sloppy, kiss. Blaine pulled back.

"Kurt - you're drunk," he said, "I'm drunk. Maybe we shouldn't."

Kurt looked hurt.

"You don't want me?" Kurt whined, giving Blaine the saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"No - I -" How was he supposed to answer that? Yes. Yes, of course he wanted Kurt, but he knew that this was a very bad idea. Then Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and nuzzled his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine melted. He had to make a decision now. He could give in, which could lead to regret and ruin their chance at a relationship, or he could push Kurt away and possibly cause him more pain by rejecting him.

Blaine felt Kurt's warm body against his and figured that his brain wasn't functioning enough for him to even attempt to make a rational decision, and his body insisted on doing the work.

He kissed Kurt's forehead and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt responded by bringing his lips to meet Blaine's again, but this time Blaine didn't resist and kissed Kurt back, deepening the kiss, slowly moving his tongue between Kurt's parted lips and teeth. This time Kurt pulled back, gasping for air, breathing rapidly.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. Then he practically attacked Blaine, pushing him backwards on the couch, kissing him more frantically this time. Each kiss became more desperate, messier, until Blaine felt himself become hard. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back. These layers, he thought, goddamn the layers this man wears. He felt Kurt hard against his leg, and then Kurt pulled away.

"Up - bedroom," he said breathily, chest rising and falling quickly. He grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him up off the couch and toward Blaine's room, stumbling a bit on the way. Blaine's heart was pounding in his chest as he felt the blood rushing to his extremities.

Kurt dragged him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it, climbing on top of him. He began kissing Blaine again and whimpered softly as he grinded his erection against Blaine's leg through their pants. Blaine let out a moan, his own erection aching for release.

"Mm," Kurt moaned back. "Your lips are delicious - I bet you taste delicious." Blaine groaned again, grabbing Kurt's ass and this time thrusting his hips up and grinding against Kurt. He needed the friction. God, he was so desperate.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, and the warmth of his breath against his skin sent a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"You're a tease," Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, which caused Kurt to slowly grind his erection against Blaine's causing Blaine to utter sounds brokenly as his brain short-circuited, and he found himself unable to form a coherent thought.

To Blaine's dismay, Kurt stopped. He sat up and began undressing himself, kicking off his shoes, tossing his vest, shirt, undershirt, and pants to the floor, and then turned his attention back to Blaine.

He reached a hand up and ran it down Kurt's smooth, pale chest, lightly brushing over his nipple. Kurt felt goose bumps form on his body at Blaine's touch. With a new burst of adrenaline, he pulled Blaine's shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor before undoing Blaine's pants.

He suddenly stopped and laughed hysterically. Blaine felt offended and confused.

"So-sorry, it's just...we better take your fucking shoes off," Kurt said, and Blaine, understanding now, laughed at their foolishness. Blaine kicked them off to join the rest of their clothes, and Kurt wasted no time returning his attention to Blaine's pants and the obvious bulge, fingers scrambling to undo his button and zipper.

"Kurt, you really don't have to -"

"I want to."

"But -"

Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down around his hips and ass and began running his fingers up and down Blaine's abdomen, causing him to shiver again. He trailed his hand back down to the waistband of his briefs, slipped his fingers underneath it, and tugged them down. Blaine gasped.

"Oh," Kurt sighed, a hint of excitement in his voice. He lowered his face and began kissing the thin trail of dark hair on Blaine's stomach, trailing down to his hips, stopping to suck on a patch of skin, and then continued to his inner thighs.

Then he began trailing kisses back up Blaine's torso while running a hand across his chest. His face reached Blaine's nipple, and he paused to look up at Blaine before flicking his tongue out to lick at the skin around it until both nipples hardened from arousal.

"Fuck - Kurt. That feels so good," Blaine managed to mumble.

Kurt hummed with satisfaction. He looked back at Blaine's now exposed erection and ran his hands back down his body until his face hovered near Blaine's hips.

Kurt grabbed at his pants again, this time pulling them all the way off. Blaine tensed up. He couldn't help it. He knew that he wouldn't last long if Kurt were to blow him, and it turned out that was exactly his intention.

Kurt wrapped first his hand and then his lips around Blaine's cock, sliding his head down and taking all of Blaine into his mouth.

"Ung -" Blaine let out a guttural sound he couldn't hold back. This only encouraged Kurt to move faster, and Blaine swore that he was grinning around his cock, reveling in the power he had over him in his vulnerable state, as his strokes became quicker and his mouth wetter.

"Fuck - K- _Kurt_ -"

Kurt paused and slowed down, aware that Blaine was reaching climax. He wanted to make this last. This wasn't just another quick fuck to him, this meant something. After years of getting off for the sake of getting off never believing that he could actually feel this close, this connected to another person. Kurt wanted to take this slow. He wanted to enjoy this, all of this. He wanted to enjoy Blaine.

He planted more kisses on Blaine's inner thighs, lightly grazing his lips over his balls. Blaine moaned softly as Kurt teasingly, gently traced a finger around Blaine's perineum. Kurt lowered his mouth back onto Blaine's cock again as he ran his hand up and down his thighs. Then he grabbed his ass firmly, and Blaine's whole body clenched up. It was too much.

Blaine came apart, spilling over into Kurt's mouth. Kurt lifted his head, licking his lips, and then wiped his mouth with his wrist. Kurt looked so proud of himself as Blaine laid back against the pillow too weak to move now.

"My turn," Kurt said softly. He shifted his body up again climbing back on top of Blaine.

"Do you want me to -?"

"No. Just relax," he said, pulling off his boxer briefs. Kurt softly kissed his lips, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment, which caused him to sink back into the mattress.

"Hmm…Kurt. That was…amazing." Blaine looked up at Kurt who was smiling down at him.

Kurt was so hard now. Blaine wanted to return the favor, he wanted to make Kurt feel even better than he had made him feel. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. This gorgeous man wanted him. This gorgeous, perfect man just blew him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and flipped him over on the bed so that Kurt was now underneath him.

"Blaine -" Kurt gasped, completely caught off guard.

"I wish I could - I just want you to -" he muttered desperately.

His words were cut off as Kurt pulled him down, kissing him and pushing his tongue into his mouth. God, Kurt was so hot. He almost thought he would get hard again. Kurt's cock brushed against Blaine's belly, and he shifted his body up into a sitting position. He straddled Kurt, wanting nothing more than for Kurt to enter him, to ride Kurt until he came. But even in his intoxicated state, he knew this was pushing it. Besides, they didn't have lube. Why would they? This wonderful, intimate moment they were sharing was something that had never ever crossed Blaine's mind as being a possibility.

He wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection and began slowly stroking him up and down in a steady rhythm.

"B-Blaine, I'm so close already…"

Blaine quickened the pace of his strokes and lowered his face to Kurt's chest to lick his nipple.

"Oh my god -" Kurt barely managed to utter before his whole body jerked as he came hard, spilling down the side of Blaine's hand and onto his own stomach.

Then his body stilled, and he collapsed. Blaine rolled off of Kurt to lay beside him on the bed. Kurt lay his head against Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow and ease back into a steady, normal rhythm, his chest rising and falling under his cheek.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. They felt the stickiness between them, and Kurt rolled over, grabbed tissues, and gently wiped Blaine clean before tending to himself. He would have preferred a shower, but, from the combination of the alcohol and his orgasm, he was just too exhausted.

So he lay there on his side facing Blaine, entwining their fingers. They stared drowsily into each other's eyes. Blaine rolled over on his side facing away from Kurt, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body pulling him into him, his chest pressed against Blaine's back. It felt so comfortable, so natural how they fit together like this.

They both lay there, silent, enjoying the warmth of each other's body.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered by Blaine's ear. "You're so small," he said wrapping his arms around him tighter for a moment. "I can wrap my arms all the way around you. Mm - tiny dancer, ya know, like the song," he said, grinning. Blaine snorted.

"Okay, then hold me closer," Blaine whispered drowsily, as he tucked himself in closer to Kurt's body, curling his body up slightly. Kurt giggled softly.

"Gladly," Kurt yawned, a hint of amusement in his voice. He exhaled deeply. Then there was silence again.

Kurt was asleep. Blaine felt the arm that was draped over his side become heavy.

He closed his eyes. This was all wonderful, he thought, but would there be consequences? Did this mean that they would be together now? Or would this completely destroy any chance of them having a serious relationship. Was it just casual sex?

Blaine didn't want to think about what their actions might result in, especially the damaging possibilities, so he relaxed, closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and soon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**Day 18: Departure**

 

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. He must have woken up from becoming overheated during the night because his body was covered in sweat. As he realized where he was and who he was wrapped around, he slowly untangled their bodies, trying not to wake Blaine. It was still dark out.

Oh no. What had he done? He knew it was foolish to have had so much to drink, but he got carried away and caught up in the moment. His memory of the night was a bit fuzzy, but judging by the fact that they were both naked, he was pretty sure he knew what went down. Well, who did, anyway.

Guilt flooded through him, and he felt ashamed as he rose up out of the bed. He grabbed his clothing from the floor, pulling on his pants and undershirt. He looked down at still unconscious Blaine and bent down and lightly kissed his cheek before rushing out of the room.

-s-

Blaine awoke to the sun shining through the crack between the curtains. He rolled over to find the other half of the bed vacant. Oh. His head throbbed slightly as his eyes adjusted. Then he felt sick to his stomach.

Kurt was gone. They had sex last night, and Kurt was gone. This wasn't good at all. How could he have been so stupid? He knew of Kurt's past, and he knew what he did was wrong, but he was being selfish. It felt really good, the attention, the sex, but maybe that's not what Cooper meant when he told Blaine he needed to think about himself for once. He cared about Kurt, but now he went and fucked everything up.

After showering, he dressed and began packing up in preparation for his flight back to Chicago. All the while, his stomach felt uneasy. He placed the last outfit and his toiletries into his suitcase and zipped it up. It was definitely time for some coffee.

He rolled his suitcase out into the main room. Morgan sat at the breakfast bar with a plate of eggs and toast across from Kurt who was flipping through a magazine, a bagel in one hand and a mug of coffee on the counter beside him.

Blaine watched Kurt for a minute before heading over to pour himself some coffee. He took a seat next to Morgan and diagonal from Kurt. Kurt still didn't look up from his magazine. Blaine attempted to get his attention, but Kurt seemed to be unusually engrossed in an issue of Vogue, and Blaine noticed he had been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes.

"Kurt," Blaine said hoarsely, clearing his throat. Kurt looked up for a split second but quickly returned his attention to the page. He couldn't bring himself to meet Blaine's eyes. He grabbed his magazine and moved to the couch over by the window facing away from the breakfast bar.

"Well, good morning," Morgan said, eying Blaine suspiciously, looking over at Kurt, and then back at Blaine. "That was certainly...odd. I thought you two were getting along especially well, and now it seems like he's reverted back to the Hummel from day one of the competition."

"We _were_ getting along, well, we still are, I think..." Blaine said quietly, hurt evident in his voice. Morgan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe he just needs some space. Whatever is bothering him probably has nothing to do with you, and he'll come around," she said, hoping to console him.

Oh shit. What if he didn't remember any of last night? Or what if he thought Blaine had forced himself upon Kurt and that's why he was acting so despondent and distant. Whatever was going on with Kurt, Blaine was definitely convinced that it was in fact his fault. Was this really how it was going to end?

Their flights would be leaving soon, and it was time for the designers to gather up their belongings and head out. They all walked down to the subway, Blaine and Morgan on their way to the airport, and Kurt on his way back to his neighborhood and apartment. There was still an awkward silence between them, and Kurt had not spoken to Blaine. But as the train was arriving, Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Blaine..." he said quietly. Blaine turned, relieved to hear Kurt's voice. "I'm so sorry." Kurt nervously met Blaine's eyes for a moment, quickly hugged him, letting go almost immediately, and then turned away again.

Blaine couldn't react because the train had just opened its doors, and he had only a few seconds to board so that he didn't miss it and, in turn, miss his flight.

So he boarded the train. It rushed away leaving Kurt behind on the platform.

Blaine slumped down into one of the seats and tried to avoid eye contact with the other passengers. He stared blankly down at the palms of his hands as they lay limp in his lap. He hung his head, his stomach feeling dreadfully empty and upset. He buried his face in his hands, pressing his palms hard against his eyes. As much as he tried to hold it in, he felt his face heating up, until he finally lost it. He sobbed quietly as the train carried him to the airport.

-s-

Kurt placed his key in the lock of his apartment. It felt like ages since he had been back here. But everything was as he had left it. Exactly as he had left it. Dust coated his furniture, and there was no food in the fridge. All that accompanied him was silence. Kurt dropped his suitcase down by his bed, flopped onto the bed face down, and buried his face in his pillow. His quiet sobbing broke the lonely silence, but it was more pitiful than ever.

-s-

Blaine opened the door to his apartment. He was home again. He rolled his suitcase over to his bed, unpacked and put away his clothing, and placed the suitcase in the closet where it would remain for three months. He was exhausted, and his whole body felt numb. As much as he wanted to see his brother and his mom, tonight wasn't the time. He yawned, sat down on his bed, and plopped over on his side. The bed was so comfortable, and he had forgotten how much he missed his own bed. Kicking his shoes off, he scooted his body up to lay his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around the pillow and curled his body up into fetal position.

He was alone again. He made his choices, and now he had to live with the consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

**Days 20-108: The Collection**

Blaine gazed out the window at the falling snow, warm mug of coffee grasped gently between his hands. The flakes beat gently against the glass. This would probably keep up for a few days with some breaks. Winter in Chicago was like this.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was already around five in the evening. Where had the time gone? He must have sat there for hours, the television humming on low volume not loud enough to discern what was being said, just thinking. He had attempted to sketch, but he felt drained today and found himself unable to concentrate for more than five minutes before rising from his chair to pace the apartment, search the fridge, and then return again only to realize that he was cold and then would proceed to get back up to grab a sweater or something.

He shifted in his chair and pulled the collar of his sweater up around his neck. The television continued to hum. It was just a distraction, a way of having noise in the house to trick his mind to believe that he was not alone. But he was.

He sipped his coffee before returning back to his sketch. It was coming along, he thought. Kurt. I wonder how Kurt is doing right now...across the way in New York City. A thousand miles away. Like the song. Hey there, Kurt, he thought, a slight smile creeping across his face. But his heart ached. God. Why was this so difficult?

But what would he do after all this? Suppose he didn't end up winning? He would come back to his lonely apartment, take the occasional commission job, and never see Kurt again? The coffee suddenly wasn't sitting well in his stomach. He began sketching again. After a few more minutes, he stopped himself, realizing that he had absentmindedly begun scribbling lyrics into his sketch book. Blaine became frustrated and closed the book.

 

* * *

 

Kurt was already sewing some preliminary garments when the snow began falling. Being snowed in was a perfect opportunity to get a great deal of work done so he could go back and edit later.

A musical movie marathon had been playing on the television throughout the day as he worked, and he hummed and sang along to each song he knew, which, naturally, was every song. He was just about to take a top over to the machine when the phone rang.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh, hey, Finn. What's up?"

"Not much."

"Did Carole make you call me about coming home for Christmas?"

"Well, sorta. Yes. But I also just wanted to know how you were doing with your, uh, collection...?"

Kurt laughed.

"I'm flattered, Finn, but we both know that you don't really care because you wouldn't understand it if I tried to tell you about it."

"True. I don't get all that fashion stuff. But, um, I _am_ looking forward to seeing you, and, of course, to your cookies."

"Ah, the truth comes out. That's alright, no hard feelings. I'll see you in a week," Kurt laughed.

"Alright, see ya, little bro."

 

* * *

 

_Kurt lay supine on the bed, as Dave kissed his neck, moving slowly down his chest and towards the spot just above the waistband of his boxer briefs. Kurt's erection ached as Dave pulled down on the band freeing it. Sometimes Dave became sentimental. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as Dave wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's cock, lowered his face and took Kurt into his mouth._

_Kurt hated him. He hated his stupid face and the way he toyed with Kurt, used him, messed him up. He fucked up hard into Dave's mouth until he came, the noise escaping his lips filled with anger and frustration vaguely laced with ecstasy._

_And then Dave would cry, sobbing out how much he loved Kurt. It was disgusting. It was horrifying, seeing the tears run down his broad face as he flung his arms around Kurt's body pulling him into himself. Kurt breathed heavily, closing his eyes again, trying to shut out the vision before him..._

Kurt woke in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly against his ribcage. It was only a nightmare. He curled up into himself and wept. It was just a nightmare. He wasn't actually there, he couldn't hurt him anymore. Kurt rocked side to side for a few minutes.

Why did he need to be constantly haunted by the past. He felt filthy. He blamed himself. Wiping the tears and sweat from his face, Kurt wrapped himself up in the blankets and steadied his breathing. He lay there, staring out into the darkness of his room. This would end one day, wouldn't it? His body rose and fell as he drifted off to sleep again. This time, he dreamt of Blaine.

 

* * *

 

Blaine spun his chair around, grabbing his phone after hearing it ding. It was a Facebook notification. He tapped the screen on the little earth symbol and his stomach dropped when he saw the name. It was from Sam. It read:

_"hey, how have you been? was thinking about you. coffee sometime?"_

Blaine x'ed out of the app not bothering to respond. He would leave that in the past, especially now that he was finding it possible to move on. Besides, they were completely different people now. Strangers.

He grabbed his phone again, entered the app, and typed in: "K-u-r-t H-u-m-m-" and then paused for a moment, wondering if it was even a good idea. He deleted out the search bar and x'ed out of the app a second time.

This time, he placed his phone in the drawer of the desk. A moment later, he pulled the phone out, stuffed it in his pocket, grabbed his coat and scarf, and made his way out of the apartment.

He always walked along the docks by the lake to clear his head. The cold air stung his cheeks, but he continued on for a mile or so before finding himself in his brother's neighborhood.

 _Lunch?_ \- he texted.

 _Of course_ \- Cooper responded.

 

* * *

 

Burt grabbed a few beers from the fridge, offering one to Finn and Kurt.

"Thanks, Burt," Finn said taking one of the bottles.

"Dad. You know I don't touch that stuff. And you really shouldn't either."

"That's right, only wine for you, Mr. Classy Pants," Burt teased.

"Yes, sir. See, you're a very smart man," Kurt said as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge where it had been stored earlier to chill.

Carole and Kurt had toiled all day in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner, and now that everything was finished and they, mostly Finn, had devoured most of the food, everyone sat around in the living room digesting as the basketball game played on the television.

Kurt was not particularly interested in the game, so he sat with a few magazines and a glass of wine, occasionally making brief conversation with his dad, Carole, and Finn. It felt good to be home for the holiday, to know that his father was healthy and that he had a support system this strong, that he had people in his life that loved him.

His mind wandered to Blaine as he flipped through the pages of a copy of Vogue. He believed that Blaine might love him too, and that felt wonderful.

 

* * *

 

Blaine turned on the television that night after a long day of sewing. Every channel seemed to be a Christmas movie or program, and he was not particularly in the spirit. He switched through the channels until he found the basketball game. Blaine set the remote down, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat down to watch the game.

His eyes were weary after hours of work on his line. He was very nearly finished though, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until he could properly relax. He stared at the figures moving on the screen, but his eyes and mind were unfocused...

 _"_ _Hey there," Blaine said softly, peeking his head around the corner into Sam's room. "Are we still going to that party tonight?" Sam shut the book he had been reading and scooted to the edge of the bed. Blaine entered the room and sat down beside him, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him closer._

 _"_ _Yeah, uh, just let me finish up with this chapter. Like, Wells is totally blowing my mind with these Eloi creatures, and I'm totally creeped out by the Morlocks."_

 _"_ _You're such a dork," Blaine said, kissing Sam lightly on the cheek. "That's why I'm so into you. I mean, who else would I have to go with me to the Transformers midnight premier who actually wants to watch the movie and save the making out for afterwards?"_

_They laughed._

_"I know these lips are fabulous, and sometimes they need a rest while Optimus Prime kicks major ass." Blaine chuckled and nudged Sam knocking him over onto the bed. He climbed on top of Sam, tugging on his tie, and brought his face inches from Sam's._

_"_ _But we're not watching Optimus Prime right now," Blaine purred into Sam's ear. "And those lips - those lips_ are _fabulous." Blaine brought his mouth to Sam's and took his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking ever so gently. It was his favorite thing to do, besides when Sam put his mouth to another use. Their lips slid together, teeth gently crashing into each other a few times. Then Sam drew his head back, inhaling sharply._

 _"_ _Blaine - uh - we should get ready for that party now. My roommate will probably be back any minute-" Blaine climbed off of Sam and sat back up on the bed. He watched Sam as he climbed off the bed and began to change out of his Dalton uniform blazer and dress pants. Blaine had already put on his favorite sweater, capris, bowtie, and loafers, so he sat there admiring his tall, blonde, and wonderfully built boyfriend as he finished changing, pulling on his hoodie and zipping it up._

_..._

_Sam had wandered off as Blaine nursed his third beer while he caught up with his friend Jeff about classes and life in general. But now Jeff was about to go play beer pong, and Blaine, disinterested, politely declined the invitation. He was feeling quite buzzed now, and walked off in search of Sam. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom, which seemed reasonable after all those shots he took._

_Blaine made his way up the stairs and over to the bathroom. Within he could hear the sounds of someone puking. Ugh. Poor guy. He knocked, but to his dismay, the door was cracked and he was greeted by a girl._

_"_ _Occupied," the one girl said as the other continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet._

 _"_ _Sorry about that. I didn't mean - uh, have you maybe seen a blonde guy, long hair, kinda tall...?"_

 _"_ _Oh. You mean the one who just took Sara into that room over there...?"_

 _"_ _What?! No - it's probably not him," Blaine laughed, a little uneasy. "Was he wearing a red hoodie by any chance?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Definitely him," she said, turning back towards the other girl to pull her hair back away from her face. Blaine's stomach turned, and he thought he would be the next one to puke._

_He approached the closed bedroom door, and immediately regretted this decision. He heard moaning coming from the other side of the door which definitely belonged to a girl...but then he heard an all too familiar sound answer that moan. He practically barreled into the room, overcome with anger, not knowing what he might actually be walking in on._

_"_ _What the - what the fuck, man!?" Blaine shouted, voice cracking. Sam, startled, looked up, wide-eyed and quickly rolled off the girl he had just been enjoying a little too much. He got to his feet, scrambling to find his clothes and to put them back on. Blaine began backing up slowly out of the room, mouth hanging open in disbelief, body in complete shock._

 _"_ _Blaine! I can explain!" Sam yelled, grabbing Blaine's arm. Blaine looked down at Sam's hand around his bicep, disgusted, and rage began to pulse through his body._

 _"_ _There's no need to explain! I - I saw what you were doing. Wh- I- I thought you were_ gay _! What are we? Is this all some big lie?!" His body was shaking uncontrollably._

 _"_ _I_ am _gay! I mean, it's not a big lie, I was totally into you...but -"_

 _"_ _Was!? Just leave me alone!" Blaine shouted as he pushed Sam away from him, turning on his heel and walking quickly down the stairs and to the front door trying as best he could not to cause a scene any more than he already might have._

_It was chilly out. He shivered, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. He got in his car, slammed the door, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine came to life. The radio lit up, and the CD that Blaine had in on repeat started playing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream mid song. Blaine punched the dial on his dash to silence the song, chest heaving, trying to catch his breath and process the situation. More like a fucking nightmare, a fucking teenage nightmare._

_He pounded on the edge of the steering wheel with both fists and bellowed out the most pitiful yell he could muster. He screamed until he couldn't anymore. He put his face in his hands and lost it. The tears came spilling out between his fingers, his body shaking even more now. He could barely breathe._

_He was a wreck. He knew he shouldn't be driving in his buzzed state, but he had half a mind to drive home anyway and hope he hit a tree on his way. Anything to not feel like this. He wanted it all to go away. How could he have been so stupid?_

_He sat there in his car for four hours wallowing in self-pity, replaying the events of the evening over in his mind, replaying the entire relationship, wondering where he went wrong..._

Blaine's head jerked up, and he glanced around the room. Realizing he had nodded off while watching the game, he decided he ought to turn in for the night. He turned off the television, rose from the couch, stretching, and made his way to his bedroom. As he lay in bed, he had this weird, hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he was forgetting something. Then his phone dinged.

_Merry Christmas :) - Kurt_

Blaine grinned so wide that he felt his like his face was about to split. This was the best thing to happen since being home from the competition.

_Merry Christmas to you too :D_

He hit send. Blaine realized he _was_ forgetting something. He was forgetting that he had Kurt in his life, and now that he had been pleasantly reminded, nothing could keep him from reveling in this knowledge. Oh yeah, and it was Christmas.

 

* * *

 

Kurt spent the afternoon steaming and packing up garments in preparation to return to Parsons for the last few work days before the finale where he would show his collection at Fashion Week.

He sighed deeply. Here he was. He had done it again, made it all the way to the end. It felt great, but he knew what he had planned. Kurt grabbed the final garment from the rack. It was pure genius. It was terrible. He chuckled to himself for a good few minutes until a tear escaped the corner of his eye. He never thought he would ever do something so inane, so preposterous, but, then again, he never thought he'd find someone worth sacrificing so much for.

 

* * *

 

Blaine stepped off the L and entered O'Hare, large, cumbersome rolling suitcases in tow. He had forgotten just how much this part sucked. Having to transport his complete collection by plane was such a hassle and always made him extremely nervous.

He made his way over to baggage check and, praying everything would be okay, dropped off his luggage. After making it through security, not without receiving many odd looks and some pointing and whispering, Blaine made his way to the correct terminal just in time to board his plane.

During the ride, he kept telling himself that he just needed to breathe. He would be showing at Fashion Week for the second time in his short life, and it was all so surreal. He couldn't wait to see what the others had put together. He couldn't wait to see Kurt's collection. He couldn't wait to see Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 109: Fashion Week**

 

Blaine was unpacking a few things for what might be his final few days in New York when Kurt lugged his suitcase into the bedroom of the Atlas hotel suite.

"Looks like we're roommates now," Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

"Seems that way, doesn't it," he said, returning the smile.

They both stood there awkwardly, staring and smiling stupidly at each other for a few moments before Kurt finally threw his suitcase onto the bed and practically pounced on Blaine, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Mm, I've missed you so much," he said, breathing in deeply the scent of Blaine's cologne as he dug his face into his shoulder. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he pulled Kurt closer, not wanting to ever let go.

"I missed you too. God, I don't even think you know -"

"Blaine," Kurt said, finally pulling away, "I had a lot of time to think over the past three months, and, um, I really like you. I mean, what happened that night…I just want to take things slow."

"I understand -"

"But please don't get me wrong. I don't want you to think it wasn't good - it was - amazing, but we can't ignore the fact that there's a huge Project Runway elephant in the room, and it's time to get serious."

"Kurt - I was thinking a lot too. About you. About us…it hurt so much leaving that day. I thought you hated me…"

"That's preposterous. I don't hate you. I don't think it's possible for anyone to hate you," he said, grinning, and laughed quietly.

"I was really afraid that everything that happened between us…that it didn't mean anything to you or that I had messed everything up," Blaine said.

Kurt studied Blaine's face and saw the desperation, the questioning, and the sadness in his eyes. He knew the way he ignored him the morning after was probably the worst thing he could have done, and he felt terrible about it. He cared about Blaine. A lot. But now he needed some way to make amends without coming on too strong. What was important now was for Blaine to stay focused. God forbid Morgan wins the competition. That was simply not an option.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way…I really didn't mean to. I guess I tend to go into defense mode at the most inappropriate times," he said, turning his eyes towards the floor.

"I - I forgave you immediately. It hurt too much to dwell on that feeling, but, Kurt…are we still okay…?"

"Yes, Blaine, we are okay."

"Okay," he said quietly, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a half smile.

-s-

The workroom back at Parsons had been cleared out and now resembled an open showroom with clothing racks and a few tables in the corners for the designers to work on while adding the finishing touches to their designs.

Kurt watched as Blaine unpacked his garments in the corner opposite his own. It was difficult to really tell what his designs looked like, but he saw an incredible amount of blues, grays, and whites as he unzipped the garment bags and began hanging them on the rack.

Blaine looked over at Morgan's corner and noticed that she was wasting no time: she had already finished hanging her garments and went to work cleaning up hemlines and testing accessories against her designs, sometimes frowning, and other times grinning and nodding as she placed the accessories on her table and made notes in a book.

He looked back at his own collection. He was extremely proud of what he had accomplished. Those walks along the docks by the lake worked miracles. Not only did they help clear his head, but it was from these walks that he found the inspiration for his collection.

Water doesn't flow as smoothly in winter, and sometimes it becomes trapped under ice that forms as the harsh winds and snow bite and beat against its surface. A protective barrier, perhaps. But he knew that, despite the cold and the ice, it was the same free, undulating, body of water, the same beautiful lake underneath it all, below its hard exterior. It has its seasons, as do we and everything around us. And for this reason, it would take time and patience to break the ice, to free its potential. And when its spring finally arrives, when the sun returns, it's magnificent.

Blaine began organizing the garments on the rack. They were meant to tell a story. They would tell his story. He chose his opening pieces. The first few looks would be his structured, conservative looks. They were composed of separates in hues of gray that gradually lightened.

And that's what his collection was about. Breaking the ice. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt when he was home and how much things had changed between them over the course of the competition. Kurt was cold, harsh, rude even at the beginning, but Blaine wasn't one to count people out, especially someone as special as Kurt was to him. His first impression may have been ice, but that wasn't who he was, and Blaine was persistent, wanting so badly to uncover the truth.

He had, and as painful as it was, the truth, he was incredibly proud of Kurt for opening up to him, for trusting him. It was worth the wait, the struggle, and the feelings of hopelessness at times to be able to now see Kurt as he really was. And Blaine loved who he really was. Everything that he was.

" _Shit_ ," Kurt swore under his breath as he struggled with a zipper that just didn't want to budge. Finally freeing the material that was holding it back, he pulled the zipper up and hung the garment on the rack.

Kurt stood back to admire his collection. He thought about everyone and everything that got him to this point in his life. He always had the mentality that he would escape, run away, bide his time until life would suddenly get better for him. But it wasn't that easy. He needed to work at it. If all he did was hide skeletons in his closet, and build walls around himself to protect him from his past, then all he was doing was trapping himself in a lonely place with nothing fabulous, just some dead nothings in his closet that were no good for wearing. That had to change.

And what he wore on the outside for the world to see shouldn't be intended to cover up, to hide himself away. He designed clothing to express himself, and if he was truly going to embrace himself, accept and forgive himself, then he would stop hiding, stop running away. His collection would tell the story of his evolution, as a designer, as a person.

While home, he had spent a lot of time studying steam punk, something that he found fascinating. While it embodied Victorian elements, something he was very fond of, it also offered a sort of futuristic and industrial element. So he drew inspiration from what he had seen and made it his own. He was especially intrigued by the use of clocks, cogs, and other metal accents and focused his collection on the time element.

Because it took him all this time to realize what was missing in his life. It took him too long to learn to stop rushing ahead, to stop and look around, and to see that not everyone was Rachel Berry or Dave Karofsky. There were and are good people in the world, people that care, people that will love him no matter what who he can love back. People like Blaine.

His scrapes and his bruises had healed years ago. Now was the time to leave them there. He learned that the human body is resilient and the heart can be as well.

Kurt always managed to bounce back and keep moving forward despite the people who beat him down and tried to keep him down. But he wouldn't be able to truly move forward until he was honest with himself and let himself be vulnerable again. And, as difficult as it was, he was extremely happy that he had.

His looks were structured like usual and very much still Kurt Hummel. But his final look was different. He would put on a show, that was certain. He wasn't going to simply throw all his hard work away. But the final look was meant to shock the audience. It was interesting, but it didn't go with the collection. It didn't fit, it was an outcast. But he loved it and smiled to himself as he thought about the consequences of his actions. Bring it on, he thought. It was all worth it.

-s-

They made it through model casting, fittings, and meetings with Tim Gunn and various others on the production team. The time was fleeting, slipping away, and before they knew it, the sun had set and it was time to head back to the hotel for the night.

The show is tomorrow. Oh my god, the show is tomorrow, Blaine thought, as he sat gripping the edge of the mattress with both hands.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, shirtless, wearing nothing but pajama pants, a towel in his hands as he dried his hair. Blaine looked up at him and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Hey, Anderson. No funny business. Just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean you can shamelessly gawk at my body," he said teasingly.

"I can't help myself, I guess," he said smirking.

"I can't blame you. I do have an amazing body."

"The most amazing…" he said, rising from the bed.

"Uh uh," Kurt said, shaking his head and placing his hand up in front of Blaine causing him to stop in his tracks. "I meant it when I said no funny business." Blaine frowned.

"We both need to get some sleep, and I really do want to take things slow. You know that none of what happened between us would have happened like it did if we weren't both drunk…at least, not that soon," Kurt said.

"But it wasn't a mistake, Kurt. And if it was, it's one I would gladly make a million times over," Blaine said.

"Just like how you watched me in my episodes a million times?" Kurt laughed.

"That's not fair," Blaine said, slightly blushing, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. "I was sorta hoping you hadn't caught onto that…Cooper can be such as ass sometimes. Seriously, though. Now you're just teasing me."

"Go to sleep," he said, pushing Blaine gently back onto his bed. Kurt climbed into his own, pulling the covers up over his bare torso. He turned the lights out over his bed.

"I won't be able to sleep. I won't be able to stop thinking about how my celebrity crush is sleeping in the bed next to mine," he said, continuing the joke. "...when you really should be in my bed," he grumbled into his pillow in mock frustration, even though he really was very much frustrated.

Kurt was giving him all these mixed signals, and he didn't know what to make of it all. He had hugged him, told him he missed him and that he really liked him, but he also hadn't talked to him all day and was now literally pushing him away.

He turned the lights out and rolled over to face away from Kurt. I guess he's right, Blaine thought. It was time to focus on the day ahead. And what a huge day ahead it was.

"G'night, Blaine," Kurt said through a yawn. 

"Good night."

 

* * *

 

**Day 110: The Show**

 

He took in a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Don't forget to breathe, idiot, Kurt told himself. His nerves were getting the best of him. He was usually so calm and collected, but this wasn't about him this time.

He made the mistake of peeking out at the gathering audience. He had been here before, but for some reason, this time felt much bigger, the runway seemed bigger, the crowd seemed bigger, and his nerves were exponentially bigger.

His models were all dressed and lined up, prepared to walk out when given their cue. So far, everything was running smoothly.

Heidi's voice cut over the speakers backstage as she announced the designers from the runway. He heard his pulse pounding in his ears.

She stopped speaking.

Applause.

He stepped out onto the runway and into the burning spotlights. The lights were buzzing loudly overhead.

He spoke.

"It's a great honor to be presenting here at Mercedes Benz Fashion Week, and I am absolutely overwhelmed by the support I've received while chasing this dream of mine. It has been a struggle at times, but - here we are!" he said, beaming.

Some chatter in the audience.

"I have a very special collection to share with you tonight. It's called 'Evolution'…I hope you all enjoy the show!"

He walked off the runway.

The music began.

The first look entered the runway: it was composed of a long, structured, dark jacket, tights, and combat style boots. The next three looks were similar and very largely decorated. All of his models were wearing the same combat boots.

The fifth look came down: it was a short dress paired with the boots and a necklace that Kurt had crafted himself that looked like barbed wire and a pocket watch.

The next six looks passed by the judges, all receiving approving looks and the occasional whisper behind the score card from Nina Garcia to Michael Kors.

When the final look was about to take to the runway, Kurt became anxious.

She walked out.

The judges' jaws dropped. They looked amused, confused, and intrigued all at the same time.

When Kurt was back at his apartment creating his collection, he intended to create a look that would both shock the judges and lose him the competition. He wasn't sabotaging himself because he believed that he couldn't win, but he knew that if he sent a fabulous collection down the runway and then broke the cohesion with this one look, Blaine would undoubtedly win.

But this design was really something. It was different. It was extraordinary, and he planned on going out with a bang.

It looked exactly like what it was: scraps sewn together. It was patchwork. But it somehow still looked clean and tailored, which was mind boggling.

It wasn't exactly scraps, though. Kurt had taken one of his designs from when he competed the first time and deconstructed it. He then sewed it back together inside out and scrambled, purposely leaving the frayed edges showing and the hemlines rough. The best way to describe it was a deconstructed shift dress.

To him, it was symbolic. The expected Kurt Hummel designs were what he had already sent down the runway, the Victorian-inspired, structured, and neatly tailored clothing. But this, this was Kurt Hummel exposed.

Like this garment, he had been beaten, torn apart, and stuck in the past, a part of a past life that was no longer relevant. But, like this garment, with a little love, work, and time, he had reconstructed himself. He was a Kurt Hummel who was no longer afraid to expose himself, to expose his weaknesses, because he knew that, no matter what, there were people who would pick him back up, stitch him back together, and love him for all his flaws and how perfectly imperfect he was.

Blaine watched the backstage screen in horror. Oh no. Why would Kurt do that? He knew better than to send something like that down the runway, especially as his final look, as interesting as it was. It just didn't go with the rest of his collection. Like, not at all.

He watched as Kurt ran out to take the arm of the model wearing his final look, bow, and then return backstage. He was smiling the whole time. What the hell was going on, Blaine wondered. He must have known. Of course he knew.

Morgan was up next.

Blaine returned his attention to the screen.

-s-

Blaine was the last to show his collection, and the anticipation was killing him. Although it only took a matter of minutes for the others' collections to walk down the runway and return backstage, it felt like hours to him. He was literally sweating. He wiped his palms on his pants to dry them. It was only a temporary solution.

He watched as Morgan took her bow and returned backstage with her models.

This was it.

He stepped out, microphone in hand.

"Good evening, everyone. I'd like to thank you for coming out here tonight, especially those who have supported us and made our dreams possible through Project Runway. And, look, we even get second chances now."

Some laughter from the audience.

"Those before me are truly wonderful designers, and I am so lucky to have the opportunity to try to pass off my collection as worthy or even remotely up to par."

More laughter and some applause.

"But without further ado, my collection. I've named it 'Spring'. I hope you enjoy the show, and thank you all!"

He exited.

Even louder applause.

The music began.

Blaine's first look was an asymmetrical long-sleeved jacket worn closed and a tight dress pant in gray. The second look was similar, but the jacket was open.

The next look was a tight, gray, long-sleeved dress cut just above the knee, but had a bit of a blue ruffle along the asymmetrical seam beginning at the neckline and ending by the waist. She almost looked like a flower beginning to open up.

The next few looks went down the runway, each one becoming looser and shorter or more exposing. The colors of the garments also began to shift into an array of blues. The sixth design was a blue, open, short-sleeved jacket, and underneath it was a lighter blue, loose, draped blouse that flowed and billowed as the model walked. It was paired with dress shorts that matched the jacket.

The seventh and eighth looks came out: the one was another very free flowing blouse, this time without the jacket, and a long flowing skirt, and the other was a longer flowing blouse that trailed behind the model paired with a shorter flowing skirt. The next few looks passed by, now bright blues and white.

Blaine stood there with bated breath as his twelfth and final look was about to enter the runway.

She stepped out. The whole audience became dead silent. All eyes were on his design. It was entrancing.

The white gown glided down the runway: a very loose, v-shaped, draped bodice, sheer with a glittering band underneath to conceal the model's breasts. The skirt of the gown was voluminous and it was apparent that it was heavy and composed of many layers and a lot of material, but it flowed, effortlessly. It was like a cloud drifting through the sky, like the flowing of water. It was perfect. Tears formed in the corners of Blaine's eyes as he stood there watching. He almost forgot to run back onto the runway to take his bow.

Nailed it, Kurt thought, smiling so wide it hurt. He watched Blaine return backstage. Anderson definitely did not disappoint, and Kurt knew he had it in him. That gown though…it was fabulous, it was breathtaking and whimsical. It looked like a wedding gown. This time Kurt was moved to tears of joy as he thought about the future, about what comes next.

 

* * *

 

**Day 110: The Final Judging**

 

They were back at Parsons. Blaine sat on the couch in the waiting lounge with his hands folded in his lap and still sweating from nerves. Across from him was Morgan who also appeared preoccupied as she stared at a painting on the wall. Kurt sat with his legs crossed looking so serene that Blaine couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he had to say something.

"Kurt," Blaine said tersely. Kurt looked up, a slight grin on his face.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what just happened out on that runway, but I know it wasn't good. _You_ know it wasn't good. Why...why would you -"

"Drop it, Blaine. It's not important," he said calmly.

"Of course it's important," Blaine said, voice rising. "You're going to _lose_ the competition because of that stunt you pulled. And I know it was intentional because _everything_ you do is intentional," Blaine said agitated.

"Oh, you know me that well, do you? Can you read my mind right now?"

"Kurt -"

"No, Blaine. Give it up. You don't know everything, and you don't know what's on the line here," Kurt said softly.

"I know _exactly_ what is on the line. This competition means _everything_ to you. It was your comeback, your chance to prove to everyone that you were cheated the first time around and that you're really something greater than what people made you believe. And, after waiting so many years for the opportunity, I just don't understand why you would throw it all away. Just like that," Blaine said, voice shaking in frustration.

"I have my reasons," Kurt said simply. This competition did mean everything to him, but how could he tell Blaine that _he_ meant _more_ than everything to him?

"God! I can't stand how calm you are about all of this. I almost wish you _would_ fight with me, would tell me what's really going on!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt glanced to the side, fixing his gaze on the corner of the coffee table in the lounge. He sighed. There was nothing to say to Blaine right now to make him understand. He wanted to tell him, but it wasn't the right time. Blaine was infuriated with Kurt, and he just wanted to make it through the final judging before he could say anything was certain.

"Aren't you happy, Blaine? Don't you want to be a designer, to have your own line and boutique, to make clothing for celebrity clients from all over the world?" Kurt asked. His heart ached as he recited the very replica of his own deepest desires. "You'll be able to operate out of New York, people will love you, love your designs. You'll be able to live off of a dream. How many people do you think get to do that?"

"This is all _your_ dream. Yeah, I want to design, I want to live in New York, to become a name that people recognize on the street, to be able to turn on my television and be able to say 'I made that'. But you belong here more, doing all this," he said, gesturing around the room as if the city lay before him.

"But, Blaine, I'm already here. I've been here," Kurt answered, finally looking him in the eye."And dreams change."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. Kurt's expression was soft and imploring as if he were trying to get Blaine to understand something that he couldn't or wouldn't say. It was unbelievable.

"Hey, guys, I'm still here too, just in case you forgot," Morgan said with a hint of sarcasm. "I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions. You all know how this show is. Sometimes it's impossible to tell who they'll pick. It could be anyone's game."

Blaine sat there watching Morgan as she spoke. She was right. For all he knew, the judges would choose Kurt just because of the huge risk he took. Or Morgan could win the whole thing because of Kurt's stunt. He exhaled heavily and let his body collapse into the couch. They would just have to wait now.

-s-

The waiting is always the hardest part. And this time the judges took even longer than usual conferring and deciding the winner. It felt like hours had passed before they were called back onto the runway.

The three finalists stood before the judges.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Heidi walked towards the edge of the runway to bid the runner-up farewell.

Silence.

Morgan left the runway, tears in her eyes.

Kurt and Blaine stood before the judges, hearts beating wildly, threatening to burst right out of their chests. The blood was pounding so loudly in Blaine's head that he heard practically none of his final critique. Everything was a vaguely humorous muffled chaos. Kurt stood there nervous but confident that this would end exactly as he had planned.

More silence.

"Congratulations, Blaine! You are the winner of Project Runway All Stars!"

When Heidi said his name, he had to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Seriously?! No - really? How -?" he stammered.

He was frozen in place. You did it, you asshole, he said to himself. You really did it. He laughed. He couldn't stop laughing until tears formed in his eyes. If the judges were speaking, he couldn't say because everything was lost on him in this moment.

Then, all at once, adrenaline flooded through his body. Next thing he knew, his feet were carrying him with such urgency to where Kurt stood. He grabbed Kurt's face and crashed their lips together as Kurt, eyes wide and hands thrown up into the air, panicked but then melted into the kiss that became gentle but needy. He was lost in it for a good ten seconds, Kurt kissing him back, before he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my - oh my god, Kurt - I'm - I'm so sorry. I don't know -"

"Shut up," Kurt said bringing his hands forward to grab Blaine's. "You're bumbling like a fool - on television."

Blaine's face grew bright red as he suddenly became incredibly intrigued by his own two feet.

"Blaine."

Blaine looked up again meeting Kurt's wonderfully blue eyes.

"I don't think you realize - I'm madly in love with you."

"Kurt - I -"

"You deserve all of this."

"But - you should have won..."

"But I did. I know - I'd be lying if I said that I didn't really, really want to win this whole competition, but I realized that I was already a winner. I gained something greater from all of this, greater _than_ all of this, something that I needed much more."

"We got each other out of all this," Blaine mused almost to himself, realizing the situation. Now he would be in New York, and he could be with Kurt.

Oh. _Oh_. He didn't know whether to be angry with Kurt for throwing the competition or happy because he now knew that he did it for him. Everything was for him. Kurt wanted him, he loved him. He wanted to be with him, and his actions made it pretty clear just how serious he was.

"We both won," Kurt answered softly, pulling Blaine into a gentle embrace, resting his forehead against Blaine's. Their lips met again, but this time in a brief, gentle kiss that held within it so much promise, so much passion, so much...love.

As they disconnected from each other, Kurt grinned and looked around. The other designers had all come out to celebrate Blaine's victory, and the runway was slowly filling up with people when Kurt turned abruptly, eyes wide, and burst into a smile so large he looked like his face might split.

"Dad!" he shouted, dashing across the stage to fling his arms around him.

"Congratulations, Kurt."

"I can't believe you came all this way to watch me -"

"I was rooting for you the whole time, ya know. The two of you. I don't think you two could have been any more obvious," he said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"But, how -?"

"They started airing the episodes when you were making your final stuff. You were probably so busy you didn't notice. But we all saw what was going on between you two. It just seemed like you didn't know it yet."

Kurt laughed.

"It took a while for me to warm up to Blaine, I guess," he said, looking down at the ground.

"I'd say that's about right," Burt said, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. He laughed again.

Blaine was bombarded by the others, and he could hardly focus on what anyone was saying to him. Then he saw her.

"Mom," he said, barely audible. He began walking towards her, quickening his pace with each step. "Mom!" he cried, throwing his arms around her. She was crying and hugging him back so hard that he thought he might lose feeling in his arms. She let go.

"I'm beyond proud of you. You always were so talented, and I never doubted you for a moment," she said, beaming through the tears. "Cooper told me all about this Kurt -"

"Yeah I did." Cooper walked up behind Blaine, hugging him briefly and then hugged their mother before turning his attention back to Blaine.

"What did I tell you? It looks like you worried for no reason. You ended up with both things you wanted…to be a designer, and a nice, new celebrity boyfriend," Cooper teased.

"Oh my god. I don't think I can even be mad at you for being a jerk and embarrassing me like you did."

"You're my little brother, Blaine. If I don't embarrass you, then what else am I good for?" They all laughed together.

"Thank you, Coop."

"No problem, although, you did this all on your own. Sometimes you just needed a little persuasion, someone to push you a little to believe in yourself," he said, winking.

"We're going to head backstage now with the others," Mrs. Anderson said, hugging Blaine again before following the crowd.

After everyone said their congratulations, the runway emptied out all except for Blaine.

He stood there, still partially in shock attempting to process everything that had just happened, the win, Kurt, his mom and brother had flown in…

He was so grateful for every door this show had opened for him and for all he had been given, and he had never been so overwhelmed with emotion not knowing whether he wanted to laugh hysterically or cry.

He looked around at the empty room and, bringing his hands to his mouth, whispered out into the silence:

"Thank you."

"Are you talking to yourself now…? Maybe I should never leave you alone again," Kurt said, walking up next to Blaine.

"No - no, you should never _ever_ leave me alone again," he said smiling up at his stupid boyfriend. His boyfriend.

"C'mon, silly. There's booze and cheese waiting for us back there, and who doesn't love booze and cheese?" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and tugging him off the runway and towards the festivities taking place in Blaine's honor.

"I love you so much," Blaine said.

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Blaine.

"I love you too," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and leaning in to kiss him again. This time no one could see them. The cameras were off. The show was over. It didn't matter how long they took or what they did now. Blaine could be late to his own party. And he planned on it.


	11. Epilogue

Kurt sat at his desk carefully sketching one of his latest ideas for the clothing line. It had been several months since the competition, but work was never over. The line was scheduled to launch at the upcoming Fashion Week only a year later. Expectations were exceedingly high. He understood why.

"Perfect," he said as he set down his sketchpad and pencil, sitting back to admire his finished work. The show wasn't for a few more months, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

"Hey there," came a voice from the doorway.

Kurt turned in his seat, smiling as his eyes met Blaine's.

"I brought you coffee for a bit of inspiration."

"I honestly don't know what I would do without you. But I actually just finished the sketches and would love to go home, relax, and possibly be inspired in another way..." he said coyly, sliding the sketchbook into the drawer to join the sketches Blaine had completed.

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Blaine said grinning, taking Kurt's hand, and leading him out of the back room of the boutique.

"Just give me a second to straighten up." Blaine grabbed the keys, turned the lights off in the shop, and once again grabbed Kurt's hand, interlocking their fingers in the way they fit so perfectly together, and led him out the door. He locked it behind them, and they walked out onto the lit up Manhattan sidewalk.

Kurt often felt overwhelmed by the work they still had left to do on their line, but he was incredibly grateful, come what may, to have a loving partner to help him through this and whatever the future held. Kurt imagined what his future would be like with Blaine, and he had something hidden away to make that future happen. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Ever since the competition ended, Blaine never felt so lucky. The win was one thing, but Kurt was another. The way they cared about each other, complemented each other; they were now inseparable. So when they decided to begin a line as partners, it felt right. Then, after several dates and late nights working on the line, they sort of just fell into place. They spent so much time in each others' presence that, naturally, they took their relationship to the next level and found an apartment together. In business and in love, they were a powerhouse.

Blaine nervously fingered the small red box in the pocket of his jacket as they walked towards their apartment, leaving _emBarK_ behind after yet another long, but productive day.

This. This was good.

Maybe he would do it tonight. Maybe he wouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you like the story? There's a sequel! If you'd like, check out emBarK. There's also a third part of the series/'verse called Out with a Bang. :)


End file.
